Flamingos Among Birds of Paradise
by Rakusa
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi are going to get married, but first they must meet his grandfather for his blessing. Things are not destined to run smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

A week earlier. July 2, 2000

He froze. There she was. The shone down upon her coiled up beneath a swaying California pepper tree, somewhat like a weeping willow as the branches all but hide her honey-dew locks. The long blond strands tumbled from her bowed head over her milky white shoulders. Hunched over a large brown book cupped in her hands. She had a pale yellow skirt tugged over her crossed legs, keeping her hands and book propped up.

He stood over her and watched as she wound an almost white strand around her equally pale finger as she continued reading, too engrossed in her book to notice his shadow over her form, blocking out the warmth from the sun.

"I don't know how you can sit out here and not get burned to a crisp." He commented, warmth invading every part of his words as he watched her.

Her head snapped up at his words. "Mamo-chan!" All too soon she was pushing off the ground and jumping into his arms. The book that had so entertained her, lying forgotten in the dirt and grass at their feet. "When did you get back?" Her excitement was paramount as she hugged him with the same energy as her words.

His arms wrapped around her, equally as excited as she to be at her side again, and he was laughing. "Glad to see you too Usako." He hugged her closer and higher, making it easier to lower his head and smell her raspberry scent. "Kami I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Usagi didn't need to say but had to anyway. "I really missed you." And instead of kissing her, they just held each other for a long time, having missed even this simple connection.

Eventually Usagi pulled away, there was so much she needed to know. Her life hadn't changed at all since he'd left, but he'd had things to do, went places she'd never been before. "How's your Grandfather?"

Mamoru tucked her into his side and sat down where she had just been. "His health is failing. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me next time."

"I... I don't know..." Usagi died off, really wanting to, but knowing it wasn't likely to be possible.

"He insists on meeting you." Mamoru hedged, he was trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "And I would appreciate your presence. We won't have to miss each other anymore then."

Usagi bit her lip. "I would love to join you." And she pushed aside all the reasons that would have kept her from going. "Now, you need to sleep. You look like you drove straight from Kyoto without a minute's rest."

"I did." He admitted bashfully before grabbing her left hand and raising it to his lips. "Would you like to join me, my future bride?" He kissed the knuckle just below the beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh, you know, I wish I could, but I've just remembered; I've got more important things to do. Look at the time." Usagi held up the wrist that was within his grasp. "Ciao babe, kiss-kiss."

As Usagi pretended to turn away and get up, she was pulled back into the embrace of a laughing Chiba Mamoru. He swooped his head in for a long deserved kiss. His lips pressed gently into hers as he dried up from laughing, kissing her was not a laughing matter, no matter how entertaining she could be. Mamoru pulled away from her probing lips when it got a little too passionate for the very public space they were in. "I should get a kiss like that every day." He was only half teasing.

Her nose wrinkled at his words. "You do. You just haven't been here to receive it so it makes it all the more sweeter." She retorted.

"I think I'd rather have it all the time, rather than a sweet reunion." He purred nuzzling her neck.

"That'll be changed soon." She whispered back, her voice huskier than it was before.

"Promises, promises." He complained and his teeth found a sensitive spot and she let out one of her own purrs in satisfaction, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Sometimes I feel like we've been married already and we should be onto things that happen afterwards."

"I agree, so much. The month isn't ending soon enough. Don't you just want to can it and elope?"

"No." Usagi giggled. "In a way I do, because it would mean I'd be married to you and that's all that matters in the long run, but I still want the real wedding. Our friends would would be disappointed if we didn't. Not to mention what my family would have to say about it."

Mamoru groaned. "That bloody family of yours." He lifted his head and gave her a quick peck, well aware that they weren't completely alone. "Are you heading home soon?"

"In a little while, why don't you just lay down here, next to me and I'll protect you while you're sleeping." She smiled so sweetly at him that he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"As if you could." He laughed. "But I'll trust you to do everything in your power." He shifted and laid down, his side brushing her leg. "Are you sure you don't mind? I'm just so..."

"Sleep Mamo-chan." She slid her hand into his and he was asleep before he knew it. She picked up her forgotten book, though it was rather difficult one handed, but she managed and dusted it off, looking for where she was. She was trying to get ahead for her last year before it started. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man walking the perimeter of the park. He was wearing all dark clothing and a suit, much too stuffy for a casual day laying about. Not like Mamoru who laid next to her in black slacks and a blue polo that brought out his gorgeous eyes.

After finishing the chapter that Mamoru had interrupted, Usagi was finished for the day, the sun was getting lower in the sky and she had errands to run. She leaned over Mamoru and in a role reversal, kissed the fair prince awake. He was easy to wake and a smile that was almost cat-like crossed his features as he hauled her up to him for a better kiss.

Her eyes positively danced as she pulled away. "I'm done."

He sat up and kept yawning as he finished waking up properly. "Perhaps I should go home and take another nap, catch up on the sleep I've missed. Are you going to come with?"

"I'll meet up with you there later. I'm not really tired and I've got to go do some things." Usagi shrugged. "I hadn't expected you home and I need to go get groceries."

Mamoru made a face. "Truly? Can't it wait? I could probably fight through the tiredness and do something else with you."

"I wish it could." Usagi shook her head. "But Makoto wants sugar for her cookies and Minako wants cookies."

"Why can't one of them go get it?" He complained. He hadn't seen Usagi for over a week.

"They would but it's my turn and I don't really mind doing it. Besides, Minako is working and Makoto is stressing about who knows what, and I'd like to help her out anyway I can." Usagi gave him a tilted head look. "It's only a couple hours. I'm sure the two of us can survive that small amount of time apart."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "That's true enough, but I'd rather not spend any time apart if I can help it. I know, I'll go with you!" At Usagi's surprised look, and then she was about to say no, because he was so tired he should just go to bed, he elaborated, adding another temptation to it. "You can drive, I promise."

Her look was completely skeptical. "You sure? Last time you got a little bossy..." And he had the sweetest car, Usagi loved getting behind the wheel of it, on the very rare moments he let her.

"That's because I had to unteach you all the bad habits Haruka taught you." He replied cheekily.

"Haruka's a professional race-car driver." Usagi's bright blue eyes narrowed in on him. "She's adapt at handling any situation without getting a scratch."

"Never-the-less, I'll be a good little boy and leave you alone, as long as you don't try any of those crazy maneuvers Haruka's such a fan of. You never know... I might just fall asleep in the car." He grinned at her and she giggled.

"All right!" She held out her hand, agreeing to his terms. "Keys?"

"Here." Mamoru dangled the keys by the ring connecting them. Usagi reached up and took them from him.

"Thank you." Usagi drove to the grocer and Mamoru's prediction ended up true, he was sound asleep when she looked over at him when she was in the parking lot. She decided to leave him in the car while she went in. She made sure to leave the windows cracked to allow some fresh flowing air and was fairly certain he wouldn't overheat. Besides if he did, he was an adult, he could let himself out. It didn't take her too long to locate all the things Makoto specified she needed, though there was a fair amount and as Usagi looked at the trolly dubiously, she wondered how she'd have gotten it all home without Mamoru's car. It wouldn't have been a problem for Makoto, that girl was freakishly strong without even needing to try to keep herself that way.

With a shrug she loaded his trunk and drove to the apartment she shared with four other girls. Three more girls sometimes dropped in for a night or two or a month, whatever they felt like and nobody minded, they all got along. Right now there were only two girls in the apartment when Usagi entered, Mamoru carrying the heaviest bags behind her, Makoto and Ami. Ami was where Usagi left her this afternoon, in the office studying, when Makoto came out of the kitchen, completely oblivious to Mamoru's presence as she demanded Usagi's attention. "Did you get it?" Her hands were wringing in a towel.

"Of course." Usagi held out the canvas bag that the sugar and the most important ingredients. Her eyebrows lowered in concern for the short moment that it took Makoto to reach out and rip the bags out of her hands and dug through them. "Ow!" Usagi complained when it lightly burned her fingers. She could feel Mamoru stiffening behind her, clearly displeased at Makoto's behavior towards his fiancee. "What's wrong with you?" Usagi questioned, looking over her hand to see the damage.

Makoto's head shot up and her large green eyes only grew as she looked at Usagi and realized what she'd done. "I'm so sorry." Then she turned around and fled from the room, back into the kitchen.

Mamoru leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll go have a talk with her."

Usagi nodded as Mamoru brought in the rest of the bags and Usagi went to go find Ami. Usagi walked into the room and leaned a hip against the doorjamb as Ami looked up from her books. Noticing Usagi's presence instantly and noticed Usagi's imploring look. "Hey Usa-chan, what's up?"

"No change in Makoto's behavior then?"

"Nope, she's been like this all day. I have no idea why."

With a short nod, Usagi let that subject drop. If Ami said she didn't know, then there was no reason to go over details with her to try and figure it out. Ami would have already done all that and still came up with no conclusion. Besides, Ami had been in here all day. "Are you going to work tonight?" Usagi's gaze was towards the kitchen where pans were being knocked around and Usagi feared for Mamoru's safety for a moment.

"Unfortunately yes." Ami answered as she drummed her nails on the counter. "But Rei will be here tonight, so you'll have someone to help you tackle Makoto. So no fear, you won't be alone." At Usagi's biting of her lip, Ami was too bright not to summarize the motion correctly. "You're going out most of the night, aren't you?" Her tone was slightly accusing, Usagi was the best bet at getting to the root of Makoto's issues, and Minako was the other one, but she was working. If Usagi wasn't going to be around, they couldn't move on passed this disaster, whatever was causing it. "Usa-chan-"

"It's not what you think. I'm not going out out." Usagi cut her off. "Mamo-chan's home, in the kitchen actually with Mako-chan. Probably gave her a tongue lashing about ripping things out of my hands. I wouldn't normally let the two of them go at it like that, but maybe Mamoru's exactly what she needs." The soft touch hadn't exactly worked too well so far, and Rei was getting really frustrated, but they were all being fed delicious meals. So Rei held her tongue.

"Mamoru's back from his grandfather's?" Ami clarified, and at Usagi's nod, she sighed, knowing how important that was too. Though the two of them would be together all the time in only a month, but Usagi had been trying to cover up how much it sat wrong with her over the last week. Ami hoped that if they shared Usagi with Mamoru now, when she was no longer living her, Mamoru would share Usagi with them more often. "Then go, I'll try to reach Makoto before I go."

Usagi looked undecided. "Are you sure?"

"When have I ever said something I didn't mean?"

"Just don't hurt yourself in the process." Usagi teased.

"Just go." Ami growled good-naturedly. "Before I change my mind."

Usagi skipped over to the elevator and pressed the down button. With five of them paying for this place, they could have an elevator enter directly into their place. She called out for Mamoru who came to her with a huge yawn spreading over his features. "Poor baby." She wrapped her arms around one of his. "Let's get you home and tuck you into bed."

"I'm better. I got a lot of sleep since seeing you again." He argued, not wanting to spend any more time with her unconscious. His finger ran down her cheek and tipped her chin up towards him, he leaned down to kiss her. The elevator finally reached them as he did so and Usagi let out a shriek as a bat came flying out at them.

"I'll get it." Makoto called out to them, seeing it as it flew into the kitchen. "Get out of here." She said in a better mood than the last time Usagi had seen her.

Mamoru and Usagi didn't take her words for granted and stepped into the elevator quickly. Usagi tried to calm her fluttering heart. But they encountered no further problems on the way down. Mamoru was chuckling as he brought her into his arms, both facing the doors. "It was only a bat." He reminded her. She'd seen those often enough since moving into that apartment. "It's what you get for living on the top floor and with direct connection to the elevator."

Usagi sighed and leaned back against him. The apartment was gorgeous and perfect otherwise, but that was one thing she wouldn't miss once a week. Though she'd probably encounter them again when she came to visit. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

–

As Usagi and Mamoru went up another elevator, his this time and it was completely stainless steel rather than the mixed contraption her apartment had, her cellphone went off just as the doors opened to his floor. Usagi waved him on as she stepped out and dug into her purse. "Moshi moshi." She greeted without looking at the id. "Oh, Rei! How's things with Makoto? Still manageable or are you calling in the calvery?" She laughed at her own joke, though Rei wasn't laughing. "Do you really need help with her?" Usagi's steps slowed as she considered going all the way back across town to deal with it. "Oh. Ok, you scared me for a moment. Yeah, Mamoru's really back. We're just walking down the hallway now."

Mamoru mumbled something sleepily, and Usagi was glad that she had driven, despite his protests, he must not have gotten much sleep over the week either, probably worrying over his grandpa. "Go on." She mouthed at him and tuned back into what Rei was saying. "Wait, what was that? Why shouldn't we be here?"

Rei sighed on the other end and covered the mouthpiece for a moment as she rolled her eyes at Makoto. "That blond." Makoto laughed but then went back to stirring her cookie dough while Rei went back to Usagi, Rei looked reluctantly away from the sixth batch Makoto had created since Usagi left. She'd deal with that later. "You know how Mamoru is about his privacy." Rei sounded a bit smug as she warned her friend. "Wait until he finds out what you've been up to in his place while he was gone."

Usagi gripped the phone harder until her hand turned white around it and sprinted towards Mamoru, hoping to catch him before he swung the door open.

"Maybe we should go out to eat or something instead?" She asked just as he turned the knob, her voice loud enough to divert his attention.

Too much apparently as he took a step in and tripped over something. "Ow." Mamoru grumbled as he rubbed his leg and flipped on a switch, whatever he would have said in response dying as he took in his apartment. "Usako!"

Usagi winced at the bellowed endearment and then swore. "Kuso!"

Mamoru went futher into the apartment and Usagi stopped in the doorway, watching. Rei sounded shocked on the other end. "Usagi!" Then she calmed herself, she'd heard worse before. "Hopefully he's not too mad... Talk to you later!" Then Rei hung up on Usagi so fast that she could avoid hearing the impending lecture and leaving Usagi to fend for herself.

"Hey... Mamo-chan..." Usagi laughed nervously, he was staring at her with a mix of disbelief and disappointment. "You know what they say, your things are my things..."

"And yours are mine." He repeated her mother's favorite statement mechanically.

"Well yes, to some extent." She was trying to make it a joke. "It's easier for a girl to adapt to men's things. Besides, we'll be married soon, so you have to get used to your stuff being, well, moved." She bit her lip nervously, he was staring at her with disbelief, but at least the disappointment was gone, and was that amazement?

He couldn't believe she pulled this. "I'm not angry about this." He gestured to the numerous boxes in absolutely no order littering the floor. He'd have to do something about the disorder of his place and somehow reign in the chaos. Some were half empty, others half filled and some completely finished, labeled fragile and taped. His furniture was left alone, as were the dishes he'd be using over the next few weeks and he didn't see any of his clothes.

"You're not angry?" Usagi raised her head, trying to see if she heard him wrong, or since she wasn't looking he was better at lying or something. But he was smiling and she knew that was the truth.

"It surprised me all right, but what I want to know, why?" He looked as her pale shoulders straightened and regained her edge. She had been unsure of the gesture, he realized.

"I thought I could be helpful, with you in Kyoto and there was no way you'd be able to work on it for awhile and so I decided to help. This way you don't have to worry about anything while you run back and forth checking on him. I thought it'd be easier for you."

She had a tough life and he hadn't helped matters when they met, but through it all she remained to have a sunny disposition, friendly attitude and a positive, can do outlook on life. A true optimist. Yet sometimes she was plagued by doubt and a low self-esteem when it came to breaching a wall that could set off alarm bells. Usually people accepted her gestures but she had been burned a few times for them.

Mamoru swept Usagi into his arms. "Thank you. You're truly a godsend." He looked down at her face and unlike his, she had no traces of fatigue showing. "Where did you find the time for this, what with your schooling, friends, wedding plans, house work, family, starting a new job and other odds and ends?" He pondered, completely amazed by the bounds this one woman could manage.

"It was easier than you think. The wedding plans have been taken out of my hands and completed for awhile now, just some minor details every once in awhile. The friends are roommates who go out with me every other night and pick up the slack if I need it. The summer sessions have been over for a few days now and as for the job, they know we're going on a honeymoon soon so haven't loaded a lot on my plate, just giving me the run down so I can pick up after it. Which at that point will be a full plate, or so they've promised."

"Hmm... honeymoon." It was like he didn't hear any of the other points. "I wish we could start it now."

"As you've said many times." Usagi teased.

"Your answer is always no." He complained.

"If I can recall correctly." She tapped him on the nose. "I was willing to but it was you who said no, that we wait."

"That doesn't count, you were tipsy and we had agreed to wait." He held up his hand. "No wait, don't say it, I know. It's just fun to tempt ourselves with the notion." He swooped in and covered her mouth with his. "Aishiteru Usako."

"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan." She rested her head against his chest, hearing the beating of his lively heart. "Aishiteru."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

July 10, 2000

He stepped off the plane, his eyes searching the busy terminal for his clue, it wasn't going to be obvious, rather the opposite. He looked at the woman carrying her child and a bag she was struggling to move.

He walked over and offered his assistance in English. The place was packed with tourists, a degrading name for travelers, all sorts of languages were being spoken directing their fellow passengers as many flew into Osaka before connecting to a flight for Tokyo.

The woman gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much trouble its been to find someone who speaks a fair amount of English in the last country I was in. Now I have to tackle this entirely new language. All I want to do is get to Hawaii but I was rerouted here instead of flying Osaka to Honolulu." She was British in an accent curbed by years of American slang and dialect. He wasn't sure if it was from TV or she was forced to use it while traveling through Asia. Probably a little of both if she was going to Hawaii and having spent a lot of time there on top of it.

"Wales?" He questioned, hearing through all that she piled on top of her original accent.

"Yes." She was completely surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I spent a lot of time there in my younger years with a charming lass with that dialect."

"You must be European than yourself. Only a few groups call a young woman a lass." She shook her head, disgusted by the degrading of females, though the men using it usually didn't mean any harm, it was just their word. "Bollocks to them all. Americans are more civilized than a lot of people give them credit for." She had definitely gone native.

"I'm sure they are." He hedged gently. "Where are you heading to?"

"Gate C6." She responded.

"Hmm." He tapped his fingers against his pant leg. He looked around and found an information box. "Hate to say this." he told her after looking at the consel. "But you're off your mark by 2 terminals. You have to get off at intercourse 2. It should be the 1st gate on your right."

"Thank you." She sighed. "You're a life saver. I sent my other children ahead and I can't be late."

"How old are they?" He asked in concern.

"10 and 29." She answered, looking haggared.

"And how old are you cutie?" He looked at the girl hanging off her mother's skirt.

"I'm 4." She even held up her fingers as she smiled tooth-fully at him, her baby teeth still in the process fulling out. Then she said something rather odd as if she was possessed. "They're expecting a call from booth 7."

"Shh." The woman told her daughter. "Sorry 'bout that, she's into imagining things and making up stories."

"I know the stage, I'm still going through it." He joked and she let out a small laugh.

"Thank you again, it was a nice running into you and getting your help, but we've really got to go."

"Of course." He watched the woman and childen go with an easy smile, watching until they got onto the tram and waved at them. Then his face dropped to a hard look and went to booth 7. He dialed in the number 362-211-0294. The phone rang a few times then it was picked up. "I got your message loud and clear." He hissed. "What do you want?"

"Plans changed. The place you need to be now, is Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" He double checked, it would have been faster to get there from Osaka instead of Tokyo. He had been closer at least. There would only be certain places he could pass as a tourist there, the rest of it wouldn't be as easy. Passable, but with a good story about being an adventurer getting off track, but not easy. He hated being bothered and watched, and that's something that would definitely happen there. "You sure?"

"Extremely." Came the grating reply. "We'll have further information then."

"Why don't your spies just handle it?" He asked, still not amused by how he got this latest round of information or the new location.

"They're nto trained for it. One had tried and failed, and tipped off the target. Ever since then, only a rare glipse has been spotted until a week ago when it became fairly stationary." He paused. "We're not risking another tip off. You know what's at stake. You can reach us at this number when you get there." He hung up before the darker man could get a word in edgewise.

His earpiece turned back on to a normal volume. "It's a burner cell, no way to track it." The woman's voice told him.

"I suggest taking the jet train to Kyoto rather than rent a car from the exclusive garage."

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"I wonder what could be so special about it that they'd pull you out of retirement with the only thing you want."

"That's what I'm going to find out before I cut off the head."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's the only way to get what's mine back."

There was a telling pause on the other end. "Good luck." Then she signed out.

–

July 11, 2000

Mamoru had his arm wrapped around a jittering Usagi's waist. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"You are a terrible liar." They were standing next to the rail watching the scenery rush by on the train that was going to take them to Kyoto. They had decided to take the slow train as Usagi never really got this far south. Sometimes when she was younger she was dragged to Osaka, but that was different, she barely saw outside her hotel room then.

They were going to spend the first night on the train and then spend the day in Kyoto seeing some of the sights and then spending the night there before continuing on to his grandfather's in the morning. He didn't know what she was so nervous about. He pondered this as he brought her into his arms fully and rested his chin on the top of her head and watched the scenery with her.

He let the subject cool as she continued to be restless and he could find a plausible reason. She had slept over at his apartment several times, albeit in separate rooms, but that's how much they trusted each other. They were both getting restless to finish their engagement and start their marriage in earnest, for many reasons.

Usagi had yet to meet his grandfather and with his health failing they made sure the marriage would happen so he could attend. Usagi insisted on meeting his grandfather earlier on, but hadn't suggested to go visit him when she found out about his sickness, thinking it was better to leave him to recuperate and not deal with meeting someone new and working on the house when he should be concentrating on his health. They had moved up the date for his grandfather, who seemed intent on dying before the wedding as his health had just taken another turn for the worse right before Mamoru went last time.

They'd needed to compromise with Serena's family, but they also wanted it close enough to Kyoto so his grandfather hadn't to go as far as Tokyo to see it. They were going to hold it in Osaka at the castle. Her family wouldn't let her go any further south, their control didn't extend that far. For safety reasons, Mamoru had to respect that. And they were already displeased that they had to have it any where else other than their own backyard. The same backyard where her mother had married her father and her aunts and uncles married as well.

"Usako." He whispered. "You're antsy, tell me what's wrong." His breath feathered against her ear and she shivered.

"Nothing's wrong." She repeated herself. "I'm only restless because I'm excited and don't have very far I can go, up and down these hallways and that's about it."

"Sure?" She could tell he was frowning without looking, so Usagi turned and looked directly into his eyes. The blue spheres didn't blink in her beach colored face as she repeated her earlier statement.

"I mean how often do you get to walk by the sites of one of Japanese's most historic cities?"

"Every day?" He proposed as a rhetorical question.

Usagi giggled and wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, playing with the strands at the back of his neck. "Silly man, Kyoto far exceeds Tokyo in historical landmarks. Osaka might have one of the most famous recognizable landmarks but Kyoto is where everybody goes to see the most. Tokyo only has famous areas, but not much anymore in old." She explained unnecessarily, most of her tension steamed outo f her and she relaxed in his arms.

Usagi's mind switched to one of her other worries. Makoto had relaxed after completely a seven course meal. Usagi had known that that was possible, what really went into seven courses? But Makoto had done it and Usagi had come home to see Makoto almost passed out on the couch but she still managed a tired half smile. "Go on, you can have some."

Usagi had then gone into the kitchen to grab a bite, she had already eaten but she was always hungry. She sat down on the chair opposite Makoto and propped up a leg to a pedestal her plate. Her eyes only left Makoto's form to make sure that her fork found something as she stabbed her plate. After a few bites, Usagi's eyes grew large. "This is terrific!" She waved a piece of meat around as she spoke. "I know you're an amazing cook, but kuso, this is the best yet."

"Usa!" Makoto's eyes popped open at the word. "That's twice in one week!"

"Sorry." Usagi mumbled then brightened, forgetting all about how surprising it was to hear her swear. "So are you finally over that melancholic phase?"

"Cooking allowed me to time to think, and I did a lot of thinking."

"And a lot of cooking." Usagi chimed in.

"And a lot of cooking." Makoto agreed. "I now know what I'm going to do, so yeah, I guess I'm over it." She explained. "I'm sorry for my behavior over the last few weeks. Mamoru even had to call me on it, and I realized I needed to work through it quicker when I realized I about punched him in the face." She wrinkled her nose. "Tell him sorry about that. Can't say I was exactly the nicest to him otherwise."

"Don't even worry about it, as long as it wasn't directed at me, I'm sure he didn't even realize what as going on. He was so exhausted that I put a movie on and he slept through the night." Usagi shrugged. "He hasn't said anything about it since." She pressed her lips as she surveyed Makoto, her curiosity far from satisfied now that Makoto had calmed. "So will you tell me what the matter is?"

"Some day, but right now I have to deal with it on my own." Makoto usually shared and sometimes it was when she was ready to, so Usagi nodded, accepting that, knowing she was probably the first who would know. "Don't you have to pack? Tomorrow morning you'll be on a train."

Usagi reluctantly got to her feet and finished packing. Makoto went to bed after a short hug goodnight and goodbye, she'd probably be up and out before any of her roommates woke up.

Sighing, Usagi leaned against the railing in their private compartment and looked at the city bustling with life. The crowded population even reached passed the city boundaries out here.

Mamoru yawned and released her from his arms as he stretched. He dropped his hands on the railing on either side of her and looked out at Kyoto. He had only arrived this way once before and that was the first time he had come.

As a little boy he could remember itting by the older model's window in back. He was one of numerous passengers crowded in on the small train. Most people were only passing through the very pretty city. At the time Kyoto had been rated fourth as must see cities. It wasn't until a few years ago that Kyoto got named number 1 in historical experience. Nobody really cared about traditional archetecture back then, working on improving Osaka rather than highlight Kyoto. They built the other city up into a concrete jungle. To Mamoru those buildings were boring. But these with the steep roofs that multiplied and shrunk with clay tiles that posed to fall off at any moment was a scary sight.

He came to live with his grandfather at the age of six after both his parents died. He had never met the man but he had a feeling he would be more of a burden than warmly welcomed. And Mamoru was not sure how he felt about living with the older man. His friends were still in Tokyo, the place he'd return to years later.

Mamoru had stepped off the train and almost walked into the mouth of a huge lion with its jaws open to attack anyone that dared to cross its boundaries. He freaked out and backed away quickly only to learn that it was just a statue. The only statues he had seen were of humans and a big dog that symbolized Tokyo.

A man was laughing at him and a warm hand clasped his shoulder. Mamoru's head shot up to the man and he dropped down to his knees to hug Mamoru, Mamoru didn't return the embrace. "You look just like your picture."

"Keno-san." Mamoru attempted to be polite and include some distance. He'd just lost his parents, he didn't want to get attached to anyone else, no matter how warm they might appear at first. He wasn't sure his grandfather had ever seen him either, regardless of the picture comment. He didn't even come to the funeral or picked Mamoru up himself.

"Please, call me Grandpa and maybe over time you'll even feel up to calling me Akane."

"Are you really my grandfather?" All of Mamoru's disillusions about what a grandparent looked like was thrown out the window and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Anyone could have taken his grandfather's place, he wouldn't have known any different. Thinking back on it, it was strange he was sent off alone to find this man. This man who was tall, fit and had only a few sparsely placed gray hairs with a black mop that didn't show any signs of balding. He looked to be in his early forties, only fifteen years older than his own father, who'd died at 26. This man could almost pass as his father instead of his grandfather. But then again, this could be normal, Mamoru didn't know. His other grandfather died when he was one, both grandmothers died before he was born.

"Grandfather, hmm..." The man mused. "So polite, but yes, I am." He stood up and held out his hand. Mamoru ignored that too, but it didn't faze the man. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Mamoru had answered and tugged at the large bag that the social worker had packed for him. He hadn't wanted anything to do with it. If he'd had his way, he would have stayed in his house.

"Only the one bag?" The man frowned slightly but shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You'll soon have whatever you need." Then he smiled warmly, never giving Mamoru any indication that Mamoru's presence was going to be a nuisance to his ordered life. "I'll take that for you." He lifted the bag with one hand and guided Mamoru to his car with the other on the boy's shoulder. This was the first time Mamoru didn't shake off the advances Keno Akane directed towards him. Already the warmth of the older man was breaking through the defenses he'd worked on over the last few months.

After that there had never been a need for the train. Last year they had built an addition to the tracks to bring them to the center of town instead of to the edge to go around it. Mamoru had driven his car packed with suitcases filled with clothes and other smaller items while his grandfather drove bigger items to Mamoru's dorm suite in Tokyo. That had lead to an even more interesting experience.

Their train drew to a halt and pulled Mamoru out of his memories of the past. He knew now that he hadn't been avoiding the train and a repeat of the past, rather that it just hadn't been in his practice. It was usually easier to just drive down. The train might be faster if he took the bullet, but it was only him in the two-seater and the journey by himself was tolerable but after a few hours would have been claustrophobic with two. His car was only a two seater while his grandfather's was four. The one not driving could sleep in the back while and they could take turns. But with his car and all of Usagi's stuff, it probably would have been dangerous to try and drive with her all the way down to Kyoto. As it was the porter had looked at their stuff with a disgusted eye at having to pack it in below. They'd chosen the slower train for comfort and experience rather than time constraints.

They hired a cab to take them and their stuff to the hotel for the night. Tomorrow Mamoru would go get the rental car that would bring them and everything the last half hour to his grandfather's home. One of Usagi's bags had to be in the backseat with her while Mamoru sat in the front with the driver. They had barely managed to fit it all in, and Mamoru gave Usagi a look that told her he couldn't believe she had brought so much with for a week to a house that would have most things she'd need.

Mamoru opened the door to their hotel room and let Usagi in first before he pushed the trolly they'd given him at the door to take up the elevator. Usagi instantly kicked off her shoes and slipped her feet into the newly cleaned customer slippers. Both pairs were black and the only difference between the two pairs at the door were the sizes. As it stood the woman's slippers were too larger for Usagi's dainty size. They were larger to accommodate foreign travelers.

Mamoru who had almost twice as big of feet still had plenty of room to spare in his. She gave him a broad smile as she walked into the bedroom. As she was putting her smallest bag in the small closet he came in and slid his only one along with hers. They looked good together, their luggage side by side, like they were made to coordinate.

She looked up and saw a silly smirk on his lips. "What's the look for?"

"You shouldn't tempt a man with that come hither look then enter a bedroom. You don't know what reaction you'll get."

"That's good to know, because I plan on seducing guys left and right for the better portion of my life." She said pretending to be very serious.

"Better not." Mamoru growled. "You're mine."

"Not yet." She teased. "Hey!" She squealed when he picked her up.

"I don't need a rock or band on that finger to tell people you're mine. If anybody dares to touch a strand on your head, they'll have to answer to me." He told her possessively before dumping her on the king-sized bed and joining her instantly.

"You realize you're sleeping on the window seat, right?" She pointed to the very short seat built in below the window.

"Already?" He pouted before taking her extended finger. "Perhaps I can make it up to you." He inserted her finger into his mouth and Usagi giggled, her laughter like tinker bells. "You're not supposed to laugh."

"Sorry, but that tickles." She pulled her finger back out and ran it along his lips.

Mamoru gave her a look then leaned down and covered her lips with his.

A few minutes later Usagi rolled off the bed and put her hands on her hips. "No fair, come on, we have an entire city to see. You can't get away with distracting me."

"All right, fine." Mamoru rolled off the bed as well. "Go put some better shoes on and I'll play tour guide for awhile."

Usagi sent him a mischievous look before she ducked into the bathroom. "And for the record, Mamo-chan, you're wrong. I'm not yours. Never will be. But you on the other hand are mine."

Mamoru leaned back against the headrest, never intending to contest that. He was definitely hers, hers from the first moment he set eyes on her.

By the time they got back to the hotel, fed, a little drunk and completely sated in exercise and time together, they fell asleep under the covers, facing the same direction and Usagi exactly where she belonged, in his arms.

In his dream he was brought back to the time he entered his grandfather's house. It was the first time he'd stepped foot in it and now Usagi would experience her first time there too and he got to relive it through her eyes, though it would be completely different in situations and looks.

When he had entered the first time it had been in a disarray. It looked like his grandpa was attempting to remodel the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess." The man apologized as he caught Mamoru looking at the very obvious situation. "It's been my project for the last month, I haven't had time to clean it up."

Mamoru only nodded and surveyed the rest of the house with remote detatchment. Everything had either a concrete or wood base. The supporting walls and floorbases were concrete, everything else including the stairs were bare wood, usually hickory but the accents were all burnt ceder.

"When I bought the house I was reasonably sure nobody would be visiting me in this state."

Again Mamoru said nothing.

"A boy of few words, huh?" He attempted but Mamoru had already formed his protective shell to push out everyone that could hurt him. It took a few days to even get Mamoru to come out of his unfinished room with a bed and a partial closet. It took him even longer to speak pass a yes or no answer and for the longest time he called Akane, Sir.

Only with time and insistence did Mamoru slowly relent and came around. He sliped up more and more often until that was all he called him.

However it hadn't only been a one-sided endearment. Akane endorsed affectionate feelings between the two of them, but Akane himself was unaccustomed to have a child in his house. There never had been one in this house and the last child he'd had to raise wasn't a boy. They didn't know how to react with each other and Akane had opened up his solitary life for another twelve years. At the end, Akane came to the conclusion that girls were easier to win over while they grew up, but boys were easier to maintain.

At first Akane allowed Mamoru to do as he pleased and left him to his own devices as long as it wasn't going to harm himself. While Mamoru was occupied by whatever pleased him, Akane would work on the house or in the yard. When Mamoru went to school, Akane would go to work. A week after Mamoru started coming out of his room, Akane would return from work and find the place a lot neater than how he'd left.

He looked at Mamoru and Mamoru didn't even look up from the book he was reading. To test his theory, Akane purposely made a mess in an area other than where he was working at the time and bigger than normal. And again when he arrived in the room, it was neat as a pin. He didn't even have to be gone for a long time and the tools he needed would be straightened out and not even a nail ended up in the trash.

"Did you do this, Mamoru?" He didn't get an answer. "Well wood nymphs certainly didn't, they like to cause problems." Akane laughed, still not over what he'd discovered about Mamoru. "Son of a gun-" He turned completely to Mamoru and continued, Mamoru could hear, couldn't he? "I have never met a neat child, especially one whose neatness is spread to others."

Mamoru didn't reply, didn't even look up, only turning the page in his book. He was content to pretend that he was alone in the house.

"I remember your mother as a child. She was the messiest person ever. Her clothes would be in every room and most of those would be dirty by various things. It lasted until she moved out at 18. I can't imagine she's changed in the last six years. Was she still really messy?"

At mention of his mother, Mamoru's head picked up from the book and when asked to talk about her, he shot to his feet and stormed out of the room with anger blazing in his eyes.

It set them back a few steps but finally Akane found a way to reach the boy, and that was a major step forward in his opinion. And later, he found Mamoru watching him as he worked. Holding out a tool beseechingly, he ventured with an olive branch. "Would you like to help me?"

Mamoru looked at him hesitantly, biting his lip as he looked at the boards and then did a quick nod of his young head.

"Then come her and I'll show you what to do." He waved the boy over and they measured a board twice, and sawed off the remaining portion. This became a daily occurrence. Mamoru would read a book for awhile and then he'd join Akane with a small task. They got bigger as Mamoru grew. They grew to like each other and speak a reasonable amount with each other. Over time like grew to affection and a bond was formed that could not break.

Every once in awhile Mamoru would ask a question about his mother then wait for an answer, after he'd get it, he'd clam up and wouldn't feel like talking anymore.

Akane knew well enough to leave it alone and so they got along fine, sharing everything with each other.

But like Mamoru, there was a part of his life Akane would not disclose to his grandson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

July 10, 2000

He stepped off the plane, his eyes searching the busy terminal for his clue, it wasn't going to be obvious, rather the opposite. He looked at the woman carrying her child and a bag she was struggling to move.

He walked over and offered his assistance in English. The place was packed with tourists, a degrading name for travelers, all sorts of languages were being spoken directing their fellow passengers as many flew into Osaka before connecting to a flight for Tokyo.

The woman gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much trouble its been to find someone who speaks a fair amount of English in the last country I was in. Now I have to tackle this entirely new language. All I want to do is get to Hawaii but I was rerouted here instead of flying Osaka to Honolulu." She was British in an accent curbed by years of American slang and dialect. He wasn't sure if it was from TV or she was forced to use it while traveling through Asia. Probably a little of both if she was going to Hawaii and having spent a lot of time there on top of it.

"Wales?" He questioned, hearing through all that she piled on top of her original accent.

"Yes." She was completely surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I spent a lot of time there in my younger years with a charming lass with that dialect."

"You must be European than yourself. Only a few groups call a young woman a lass." She shook her head, disgusted by the degrading of females, though the men using it usually didn't mean any harm, it was just their word. "Bollocks to them all. Americans are more civilized than a lot of people give them credit for." She had definitely gone native.

"I'm sure they are." He hedged gently. "Where are you heading to?"

"Gate C6." She responded.

"Hmm." He tapped his fingers against his pant leg. He looked around and found an information box. "Hate to say this." he told her after looking at the consel. "But you're off your mark by 2 terminals. You have to get off at intercourse 2. It should be the 1st gate on your right."

"Thank you." She sighed. "You're a life saver. I sent my other children ahead and I can't be late."

"How old are they?" He asked in concern.

"10 and 29." She answered, looking haggared.

"And how old are you cutie?" He looked at the girl hanging off her mother's skirt.

"I'm 4." She even held up her fingers as she smiled tooth-fully at him, her baby teeth still in the process fulling out. Then she said something rather odd as if she was possessed. "They're expecting a call from booth 7."

"Shh." The woman told her daughter. "Sorry 'bout that, she's into imagining things and making up stories."

"I know the stage, I'm still going through it." He joked and she let out a small laugh.

"Thank you again, it was a nice running into you and getting your help, but we've really got to go."

"Of course." He watched the woman and childen go with an easy smile, watching until they got onto the tram and waved at them. Then his face dropped to a hard look and went to booth 7. He dialed in the number 362-211-0294. The phone rang a few times then it was picked up. "I got your message loud and clear." He hissed. "What do you want?"

"Plans changed. The place you need to be now, is Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" He double checked, it would have been faster to get there from Osaka instead of Tokyo. He had been closer at least. There would only be certain places he could pass as a tourist there, the rest of it wouldn't be as easy. Passable, but with a good story about being an adventurer getting off track, but not easy. He hated being bothered and watched, and that's something that would definitely happen there. "You sure?"

"Extremely." Came the grating reply. "We'll have further information then."

"Why don't your spies just handle it?" He asked, still not amused by how he got this latest round of information or the new location.

"They're nto trained for it. One had tried and failed, and tipped off the target. Ever since then, only a rare glipse has been spotted until a week ago when it became fairly stationary." He paused. "We're not risking another tip off. You know what's at stake. You can reach us at this number when you get there." He hung up before the darker man could get a word in edgewise.

His earpiece turned back on to a normal volume. "It's a burner cell, no way to track it." The woman's voice told him.

"I suggest taking the jet train to Kyoto rather than rent a car from the exclusive garage."

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"I wonder what could be so special about it that they'd pull you out of retirement with the only thing you want."

"That's what I'm going to find out before I cut off the head."

"Why would you do that?"

"It's the only way to get what's mine back."

There was a telling pause on the other end. "Good luck." Then she signed out.

–

July 11, 2000

Mamoru had his arm wrapped around a jittering Usagi's waist. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"You are a terrible liar." They were standing next to the rail watching the scenery rush by on the train that was going to take them to Kyoto. They had decided to take the slow train as Usagi never really got this far south. Sometimes when she was younger she was dragged to Osaka, but that was different, she barely saw outside her hotel room then.

They were going to spend the first night on the train and then spend the day in Kyoto seeing some of the sights and then spending the night there before continuing on to his grandfather's in the morning. He didn't know what she was so nervous about. He pondered this as he brought her into his arms fully and rested his chin on the top of her head and watched the scenery with her.

He let the subject cool as she continued to be restless and he could find a plausible reason. She had slept over at his apartment several times, albeit in separate rooms, but that's how much they trusted each other. They were both getting restless to finish their engagement and start their marriage in earnest, for many reasons.

Usagi had yet to meet his grandfather and with his health failing they made sure the marriage would happen so he could attend. Usagi insisted on meeting his grandfather earlier on, but hadn't suggested to go visit him when she found out about his sickness, thinking it was better to leave him to recuperate and not deal with meeting someone new and working on the house when he should be concentrating on his health. They had moved up the date for his grandfather, who seemed intent on dying before the wedding as his health had just taken another turn for the worse right before Mamoru went last time.

They'd needed to compromise with Serena's family, but they also wanted it close enough to Kyoto so his grandfather hadn't to go as far as Tokyo to see it. They were going to hold it in Osaka at the castle. Her family wouldn't let her go any further south, their control didn't extend that far. For safety reasons, Mamoru had to respect that. And they were already displeased that they had to have it any where else other than their own backyard. The same backyard where her mother had married her father and her aunts and uncles married as well.

"Usako." He whispered. "You're antsy, tell me what's wrong." His breath feathered against her ear and she shivered.

"Nothing's wrong." She repeated herself. "I'm only restless because I'm excited and don't have very far I can go, up and down these hallways and that's about it."

"Sure?" She could tell he was frowning without looking, so Usagi turned and looked directly into his eyes. The blue spheres didn't blink in her beach colored face as she repeated her earlier statement.

"I mean how often do you get to walk by the sites of one of Japanese's most historic cities?"

"Every day?" He proposed as a rhetorical question.

Usagi giggled and wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, playing with the strands at the back of his neck. "Silly man, Kyoto far exceeds Tokyo in historical landmarks. Osaka might have one of the most famous recognizable landmarks but Kyoto is where everybody goes to see the most. Tokyo only has famous areas, but not much anymore in old." She explained unnecessarily, most of her tension steamed outo f her and she relaxed in his arms.

Usagi's mind switched to one of her other worries. Makoto had relaxed after completely a seven course meal. Usagi had known that that was possible, what really went into seven courses? But Makoto had done it and Usagi had come home to see Makoto almost passed out on the couch but she still managed a tired half smile. "Go on, you can have some."

Usagi had then gone into the kitchen to grab a bite, she had already eaten but she was always hungry. She sat down on the chair opposite Makoto and propped up a leg to a pedestal her plate. Her eyes only left Makoto's form to make sure that her fork found something as she stabbed her plate. After a few bites, Usagi's eyes grew large. "This is terrific!" She waved a piece of meat around as she spoke. "I know you're an amazing cook, but kuso, this is the best yet."

"Usa!" Makoto's eyes popped open at the word. "That's twice in one week!"

"Sorry." Usagi mumbled then brightened, forgetting all about how surprising it was to hear her swear. "So are you finally over that melancholic phase?"

"Cooking allowed me to time to think, and I did a lot of thinking."

"And a lot of cooking." Usagi chimed in.

"And a lot of cooking." Makoto agreed. "I now know what I'm going to do, so yeah, I guess I'm over it." She explained. "I'm sorry for my behavior over the last few weeks. Mamoru even had to call me on it, and I realized I needed to work through it quicker when I realized I about punched him in the face." She wrinkled her nose. "Tell him sorry about that. Can't say I was exactly the nicest to him otherwise."

"Don't even worry about it, as long as it wasn't directed at me, I'm sure he didn't even realize what as going on. He was so exhausted that I put a movie on and he slept through the night." Usagi shrugged. "He hasn't said anything about it since." She pressed her lips as she surveyed Makoto, her curiosity far from satisfied now that Makoto had calmed. "So will you tell me what the matter is?"

"Some day, but right now I have to deal with it on my own." Makoto usually shared and sometimes it was when she was ready to, so Usagi nodded, accepting that, knowing she was probably the first who would know. "Don't you have to pack? Tomorrow morning you'll be on a train."

Usagi reluctantly got to her feet and finished packing. Makoto went to bed after a short hug goodnight and goodbye, she'd probably be up and out before any of her roommates woke up.

Sighing, Usagi leaned against the railing in their private compartment and looked at the city bustling with life. The crowded population even reached passed the city boundaries out here.

Mamoru yawned and released her from his arms as he stretched. He dropped his hands on the railing on either side of her and looked out at Kyoto. He had only arrived this way once before and that was the first time he had come.

As a little boy he could remember itting by the older model's window in back. He was one of numerous passengers crowded in on the small train. Most people were only passing through the very pretty city. At the time Kyoto had been rated fourth as must see cities. It wasn't until a few years ago that Kyoto got named number 1 in historical experience. Nobody really cared about traditional archetecture back then, working on improving Osaka rather than highlight Kyoto. They built the other city up into a concrete jungle. To Mamoru those buildings were boring. But these with the steep roofs that multiplied and shrunk with clay tiles that posed to fall off at any moment was a scary sight.

He came to live with his grandfather at the age of six after both his parents died. He had never met the man but he had a feeling he would be more of a burden than warmly welcomed. And Mamoru was not sure how he felt about living with the older man. His friends were still in Tokyo, the place he'd return to years later.

Mamoru had stepped off the train and almost walked into the mouth of a huge lion with its jaws open to attack anyone that dared to cross its boundaries. He freaked out and backed away quickly only to learn that it was just a statue. The only statues he had seen were of humans and a big dog that symbolized Tokyo.

A man was laughing at him and a warm hand clasped his shoulder. Mamoru's head shot up to the man and he dropped down to his knees to hug Mamoru, Mamoru didn't return the embrace. "You look just like your picture."

"Keno-san." Mamoru attempted to be polite and include some distance. He'd just lost his parents, he didn't want to get attached to anyone else, no matter how warm they might appear at first. He wasn't sure his grandfather had ever seen him either, regardless of the picture comment. He didn't even come to the funeral or picked Mamoru up himself.

"Please, call me Grandpa and maybe over time you'll even feel up to calling me Akane."

"Are you really my grandfather?" All of Mamoru's disillusions about what a grandparent looked like was thrown out the window and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Anyone could have taken his grandfather's place, he wouldn't have known any different. Thinking back on it, it was strange he was sent off alone to find this man. This man who was tall, fit and had only a few sparsely placed gray hairs with a black mop that didn't show any signs of balding. He looked to be in his early forties, only fifteen years older than his own father, who'd died at 26. This man could almost pass as his father instead of his grandfather. But then again, this could be normal, Mamoru didn't know. His other grandfather died when he was one, both grandmothers died before he was born.

"Grandfather, hmm..." The man mused. "So polite, but yes, I am." He stood up and held out his hand. Mamoru ignored that too, but it didn't faze the man. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Mamoru had answered and tugged at the large bag that the social worker had packed for him. He hadn't wanted anything to do with it. If he'd had his way, he would have stayed in his house.

"Only the one bag?" The man frowned slightly but shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You'll soon have whatever you need." Then he smiled warmly, never giving Mamoru any indication that Mamoru's presence was going to be a nuisance to his ordered life. "I'll take that for you." He lifted the bag with one hand and guided Mamoru to his car with the other on the boy's shoulder. This was the first time Mamoru didn't shake off the advances Keno Akane directed towards him. Already the warmth of the older man was breaking through the defenses he'd worked on over the last few months.

After that there had never been a need for the train. Last year they had built an addition to the tracks to bring them to the center of town instead of to the edge to go around it. Mamoru had driven his car packed with suitcases filled with clothes and other smaller items while his grandfather drove bigger items to Mamoru's dorm suite in Tokyo. That had lead to an even more interesting experience.

Their train drew to a halt and pulled Mamoru out of his memories of the past. He knew now that he hadn't been avoiding the train and a repeat of the past, rather that it just hadn't been in his practice. It was usually easier to just drive down. The train might be faster if he took the bullet, but it was only him in the two-seater and the journey by himself was tolerable but after a few hours would have been claustrophobic with two. His car was only a two seater while his grandfather's was four. The one not driving could sleep in the back while and they could take turns. But with his car and all of Usagi's stuff, it probably would have been dangerous to try and drive with her all the way down to Kyoto. As it was the porter had looked at their stuff with a disgusted eye at having to pack it in below. They'd chosen the slower train for comfort and experience rather than time constraints.

They hired a cab to take them and their stuff to the hotel for the night. Tomorrow Mamoru would go get the rental car that would bring them and everything the last half hour to his grandfather's home. One of Usagi's bags had to be in the backseat with her while Mamoru sat in the front with the driver. They had barely managed to fit it all in, and Mamoru gave Usagi a look that told her he couldn't believe she had brought so much with for a week to a house that would have most things she'd need.

Mamoru opened the door to their hotel room and let Usagi in first before he pushed the trolly they'd given him at the door to take up the elevator. Usagi instantly kicked off her shoes and slipped her feet into the newly cleaned customer slippers. Both pairs were black and the only difference between the two pairs at the door were the sizes. As it stood the woman's slippers were too larger for Usagi's dainty size. They were larger to accommodate foreign travelers.

Mamoru who had almost twice as big of feet still had plenty of room to spare in his. She gave him a broad smile as she walked into the bedroom. As she was putting her smallest bag in the small closet he came in and slid his only one along with hers. They looked good together, their luggage side by side, like they were made to coordinate.

She looked up and saw a silly smirk on his lips. "What's the look for?"

"You shouldn't tempt a man with that come hither look then enter a bedroom. You don't know what reaction you'll get."

"That's good to know, because I plan on seducing guys left and right for the better portion of my life." She said pretending to be very serious.

"Better not." Mamoru growled. "You're mine."

"Not yet." She teased. "Hey!" She squealed when he picked her up.

"I don't need a rock or band on that finger to tell people you're mine. If anybody dares to touch a strand on your head, they'll have to answer to me." He told her possessively before dumping her on the king-sized bed and joining her instantly.

"You realize you're sleeping on the window seat, right?" She pointed to the very short seat built in below the window.

"Already?" He pouted before taking her extended finger. "Perhaps I can make it up to you." He inserted her finger into his mouth and Usagi giggled, her laughter like tinker bells. "You're not supposed to laugh."

"Sorry, but that tickles." She pulled her finger back out and ran it along his lips.

Mamoru gave her a look then leaned down and covered her lips with his.

A few minutes later Usagi rolled off the bed and put her hands on her hips. "No fair, come on, we have an entire city to see. You can't get away with distracting me."

"All right, fine." Mamoru rolled off the bed as well. "Go put some better shoes on and I'll play tour guide for awhile."

Usagi sent him a mischievous look before she ducked into the bathroom. "And for the record, Mamo-chan, you're wrong. I'm not yours. Never will be. But you on the other hand are mine."

Mamoru leaned back against the headrest, never intending to contest that. He was definitely hers, hers from the first moment he set eyes on her.

By the time they got back to the hotel, fed, a little drunk and completely sated in exercise and time together, they fell asleep under the covers, facing the same direction and Usagi exactly where she belonged, in his arms.

In his dream he was brought back to the time he entered his grandfather's house. It was the first time he'd stepped foot in it and now Usagi would experience her first time there too and he got to relive it through her eyes, though it would be completely different in situations and looks.

When he had entered the first time it had been in a disarray. It looked like his grandpa was attempting to remodel the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess." The man apologized as he caught Mamoru looking at the very obvious situation. "It's been my project for the last month, I haven't had time to clean it up."

Mamoru only nodded and surveyed the rest of the house with remote detatchment. Everything had either a concrete or wood base. The supporting walls and floorbases were concrete, everything else including the stairs were bare wood, usually hickory but the accents were all burnt ceder.

"When I bought the house I was reasonably sure nobody would be visiting me in this state."

Again Mamoru said nothing.

"A boy of few words, huh?" He attempted but Mamoru had already formed his protective shell to push out everyone that could hurt him. It took a few days to even get Mamoru to come out of his unfinished room with a bed and a partial closet. It took him even longer to speak pass a yes or no answer and for the longest time he called Akane, Sir.

Only with time and insistence did Mamoru slowly relent and came around. He sliped up more and more often until that was all he called him.

However it hadn't only been a one-sided endearment. Akane endorsed affectionate feelings between the two of them, but Akane himself was unaccustomed to have a child in his house. There never had been one in this house and the last child he'd had to raise wasn't a boy. They didn't know how to react with each other and Akane had opened up his solitary life for another twelve years. At the end, Akane came to the conclusion that girls were easier to win over while they grew up, but boys were easier to maintain.

At first Akane allowed Mamoru to do as he pleased and left him to his own devices as long as it wasn't going to harm himself. While Mamoru was occupied by whatever pleased him, Akane would work on the house or in the yard. When Mamoru went to school, Akane would go to work. A week after Mamoru started coming out of his room, Akane would return from work and find the place a lot neater than how he'd left.

He looked at Mamoru and Mamoru didn't even look up from the book he was reading. To test his theory, Akane purposely made a mess in an area other than where he was working at the time and bigger than normal. And again when he arrived in the room, it was neat as a pin. He didn't even have to be gone for a long time and the tools he needed would be straightened out and not even a nail ended up in the trash.

"Did you do this, Mamoru?" He didn't get an answer. "Well wood nymphs certainly didn't, they like to cause problems." Akane laughed, still not over what he'd discovered about Mamoru. "Son of a gun-" He turned completely to Mamoru and continued, Mamoru could hear, couldn't he? "I have never met a neat child, especially one whose neatness is spread to others."

Mamoru didn't reply, didn't even look up, only turning the page in his book. He was content to pretend that he was alone in the house.

"I remember your mother as a child. She was the messiest person ever. Her clothes would be in every room and most of those would be dirty by various things. It lasted until she moved out at 18. I can't imagine she's changed in the last six years. Was she still really messy?"

At mention of his mother, Mamoru's head picked up from the book and when asked to talk about her, he shot to his feet and stormed out of the room with anger blazing in his eyes.

It set them back a few steps but finally Akane found a way to reach the boy, and that was a major step forward in his opinion. And later, he found Mamoru watching him as he worked. Holding out a tool beseechingly, he ventured with an olive branch. "Would you like to help me?"

Mamoru looked at him hesitantly, biting his lip as he looked at the boards and then did a quick nod of his young head.

"Then come her and I'll show you what to do." He waved the boy over and they measured a board twice, and sawed off the remaining portion. This became a daily occurrence. Mamoru would read a book for awhile and then he'd join Akane with a small task. They got bigger as Mamoru grew. They grew to like each other and speak a reasonable amount with each other. Over time like grew to affection and a bond was formed that could not break.

Every once in awhile Mamoru would ask a question about his mother then wait for an answer, after he'd get it, he'd clam up and wouldn't feel like talking anymore.

Akane knew well enough to leave it alone and so they got along fine, sharing everything with each other.

But like Mamoru, there was a part of his life Akane would not disclose to his grandson.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 12, 2000

Mamoru woke with a start, he was missing his warm pillow. For a second he was on high alert until he heard a scrounging noise as Usagi dug through one of Mamoru's bags.

Generally a very private person when it came to his feelings and personal belongings, only rolled onto his stomach and looked at Usagi. She had access to whatever she wanted, they'd soon be sharing every part of their lives with each other. It didn't matter that she got a jump start on it. She'd been entitled since the day she agreed to go out with him. "What are you doing?" He wondered as Usagi was getting annoyed at his packing.

Her packing actually, she was an extremely disorganized person who had only recently been driven to some semblance of order that made sense to the rest of the world and that was only because she was packing his things. She might argue that if she was left to her normal way, she could find anything instantly. Organized chaos and all that. If it was her system, she'd know everything about it. "I'm looking for the Advil. I have a splitting headache." She moaned as she used one hand to rub her temple.

"Oh baby." Mamoru cooed as he rolled off the bed and joind her on the floor in front of the closet. He rubbed her neck and shoulders as she continued to search for the pills.

"Ooh... that feels good." Usagi gave a moan and leaned into his hands. "Keep that up."

"You should drink some water."

"Tried that, the water's not running." She rotated her head for better access. Her headaches could get unbearable if she didn't nip it in the bud early enough.

It was starting to get better, he had magic hands but hse could feel enough drumming in her skull that she knew it could flare up if she wasn't careful.

"Seriously?" Mamoru leaned over, reaching around her to grab his smaller bag. He brought out a bottle of water. Usagi had already forgotten what it was they were talking about until he pushed it into her hands. "Here, drink this."

Usagi took the bottle. "Thanks." She said gratefully before drinking half of the water. She rested against him for awhile until it went away completely.

Usagi sat up, Mamoru was squeezing her shoulders as she drifted off again. Now Usagi felt well enough to get up and do some shopping. She still had to get his grandfather a second gift.

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked concerned when she made her plans clear to Mamoru. The store she saw yesterday would be open by now and she nodded. She put back everything into his bag and finally found the Advil. She had taken it out with some of his clothes. She popped a few in her mouth just for backup and nodded. She had drifted off long enough until her headache wore off. "Why don't we just crawl back in bed for another few hours until we have to check out." He suggested.

"Lazy." Usagi teased but shook her head. "No, now come on, I don't want to be rude."

"You're family, you don't need to buy him a gift, its not like your a guest or anything." Mamoru argued, rising to his feet. "He's not expecting anything, and I'm not going to bring anything."

Usagi whirled towards him and put a finger into his chest. "Well you are actually family and I am someone who he has the power to disapprove or approve of and plays a factor into your decisions and I want to make a good impression on him."

Mamoru rested his hands on her hips and looked down at her with a lifted brow. "Your parents didn't make any impact on your decision to marry me, so why do you think anything he says will change my mind? I know who you are and you're exactly who I want. I didn't even need to think about it. I saw you and I knew."

"You say that to all the girls." She teased but then she looked away, more serious but also a little concerned to tell him this truth. "Well, my parents liked your origins, as you can imagine. They were just disappointed when your extent of joining the family ended with me. They don't like the idea of an outsider and then when they learned of where your grandpa lived... well they told me no way."

"And yet you're still living in Tokyo and still marrying me." His tone was filled with concern. "What happened?" She hadn't told him this part, just that they were a little resistant to the idea but had come around. He hadn't been expecting open arms to begin with, but this was a bit of news to him.

"I threatened to elope and move to Fukuoka."

Mamoru broke out laughing deep belly fulls. "Oh, too precious." He pulled her closer. "You are much too precious to ever let go. Remind me not to, ok?"

"Ok." Usagi sighed deliciously and leaned into him. "But that means I'd have to first let you push me away, and that's not happening."

Eventually they did have to part, but they didn't go far and as they walked down the streets of Kyoto, Usagi had one arm linked with his and whenever she saw a store she liked she would tug on it and drag him inside. But she never found anything she wanted and when she pulled him into a store for old people's collections, he had enough. "Usako, what are we doing in here?"

"I told you, a gift for your grandfather." She was trying so hard to be correct, but she would slip occasionally and Akane would like when she did.

"This is not the right store for him. He's not exactly a traditional grandfather. He's about the furthest thing from that. Sometimes I thought he was the child growing up."

"Fine." Usagi sighed, he was really being no help until now. "Then help me find something he _would_ like."

"Of course, all you had to do was ask. Now, your wish is my command." He made a low bow and grinned as Usagi giggled.

"Lead the way, good sir."

Mamoru lead her to a store out of the way. "This is his favorite store." Mamoru gestured at the vast display of art supplies, crafts and hunting equipment. "Have at it. Anything will do."

Most of this stuff were items professionals in their fields would use. Usagi stared at everything in awe. "What does he have?"

"Here comes a sales associate, he would be able to tell you." He waved him over.

The guy's eyes lit up with recognition. "Hey Mamoru, haven't seen you for awhile. How's Tokyo treating you?"

"Amazing." Mamoru answered. "I see your still stuck in Kyoto."

"Hey, it's a great city, on eof the cleaner ones at least." He beamed. "So what are you doing back?" His eyes lingered on Usagi who was standing a bit off to the side.

Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist. "My fiancee and I were looking for a gift for my grandfather. Do you have any suggestions?"

"He hasn't been in recently so he's missed the recent inventory. I'll have to check with frequent customers for sure, but I believe I have just the thing for him." He looked around the store, in a mock secretive way. "Follow me."

Usagi was mildly amused by his antics and when Mamoru released her she looked at him in surprise. "Go ahead, he's a good bet to know what my grandfather wants."

"Where are you going?" Usagi questioned.

"I'm heading to the hunting section." Mamoru explained. "While I'm here, I might as well take it up again."

Usagi looked sick at the knowledge. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Why not? There's no better time to be hunting usagies. In fact, I think it'd be a _blast_, you should think about joining me."

Usagi made a disgusted face. "Uh-uh, count me out." Then she understood his joke. "Ohh!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk."

Mamoru laughed. "Go follow Syeto." He patted her on the head and left. She could follow either man and so Usagi followed Seyto to the wood working area.

He pulled out of the back a number of small shaving tools. "These are the newest and best in the wood world. Keno-san has been making beautiful woodwork for ages, bu thtis would allow him the detail he's wanted. When you go to his house, you see those blank areas that have no real purpose. That's something he's saving until excellent quality picks come out." He handed her them in a tray. "You can't get a better quality. The only better will come out when we discover a new material or a new way to cut." Syeto looked like he knew what he was talking about, Usagi decided as she examined the chisels for herself. She ahd to agree she'd never seen anything so nearly perfect. As she was going to say so, he quickly went on. "Of course, there's also the large cement and marble blocks surrounding his house. Perhaps something in that venue will please you instead?"

"No, this is good. He can still possibly work on something small with these. Something else wouldn't be very practical and it might offend."

"True." Syeto agreed. "Just the one then?" He asked when she still held one in her hand but she shook her head.

"Nope, the whole lot." There would be one for every occasion and project. He hesitated after gift wrapping it for her. "These are really good, thank you." Usagi told him politely as she took the package. He had pointed out the cash register to the other side of the room, having radioed her selection and would be ready for her.

He still held her gaze before looking straight ahead and over her shoulder. "I don't understand something."

"What?"

"How you became Mamoru's girlfriend in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Usagi questioned with her held tilted. That not what she was expecting from him. For a second she thought he might have recognized her. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

"Sure he's good-looking, but he's a bookworm and actually pretty snobby. You seem nice and I'll wager you're pretty smart, sure, but it seems like in a different sense."

Usagi laughed, deeply relieved that's all it was. "I guess that's how you'd see it. Mamo-chan is very sweet. He's one of the kindest, most considerate people I know. When you don't know him, he's shy and it takes a lot to break through and someone good at it and determined to do so. It seems standoffish but that's only because he's a quiet person, raised that way because of the circumstances he was in. I understand him very well, we just reacted differently." Usagi frowned at him in thought. "I'm surprised by your comments though, it seemed like the two of you got along."

The man was interested in only part of her comment. "Your parents died as well?"

"What? No." Usagi shook her head. "I wouldn't even wish it no matter how much trouble they put me through."

"My mother told me that Mamoru's parents got drunk one night at a party and drove home, but got in an accident. They killed not only themselves but another family as well."

How rumors got started in smaller communities! Usagi straightened and her relaxed attitude disintegrated. "I assure you, that's not what happened."

"I don't know how you can. The only one that can tell me for sure is Mamoru and he hasn't said a thing about what happened since, he's too ashamed about it, that he wouldn't even tell the arriving officers."

Usagi felt Mamoru's presence join her and she craned her neck to look up at him. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, ignoring the guy's comments and instead concentrating on the woman who had defended him even when he was absent. He most definitely made the right choice.

"Sure, just let me pay for these then we can go back to our hotel room."

At the register a pretty girl kept looking at Mamoru and wanted to say something but couldn't or wouldn't and closed her mouth again. She named a price for Usagi and the total was pretty steep but she didn't even blink an eye at the price, just handed over her credit card.

As they were leaving, they heard her shout out. "I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather!"

"Thank you." Mamoru replied humbly.

"Wow." Usagi teased when they went outside. "You're so well known here and I thought you were the type to keep to yourself."

"They all know my grandfather." Mamoru defended himself. "I'm told there's a resemblence but I also know he's the type to brag about me to complete strangers." Mamoru pulled her close. "Thank you for defending me in there."

"What else could I do? Agree?"

"Or say nothing." He offered.

"That's a silly thing to do." She told him soundly.

"Hmm." He agreed noncommittally.

As they walked back they heard their soles patter against the concrete ground. It was a soothing beat. When they got back in, Usagi started for one of the bags they brought in so she could pack up the small amount of things that they'd unpacked. A yawn escaped her and he held her against his chest, looking at the bedside table. "We have another three hours before check out. Why don't we just take a nap? I'll even set the alarm." He did so for a half hour before check out so she could hand over the keys while he dealt with the luggage. The car was going to be delivered. Perks of knowing the area and the car companies.

"Fine." Usagi relented. "All clothes stay on though."

"Right." He nodded.

"And no hanky-panky." She warned with a smile edging her lips.

"When you say it like that, I can't disagree." He came after her as she backed away and when Usagi hit the edge of the mattress they both tumbled into bed. After a few kisses, they both fell asleep on the covers.

–

Mamoru woke up before the alarm went off, but for a second he thought that's what woke him up. But all too soon he realized that they had another hour or so and she had been suffering this morning from a headache and so didn't want to wake her up before he needed to. This would definitely do that.

He patted her sides down, and found it in her jacket pocket. He fumbled with the slide device, forgetting to check the caller ID. It wouldn't be very good if Usagi's parents were on the other side of the phone line. He was pretty sure she hadn't told them of her plans.

"Moshi moshi?" He grumbled, it was before noon, anyone knowing Usagi would know not to bother her before then on a weekend. Nobody replied. "Moshi moshi?" He asked again, when there was nothing but silence on the other end, he ended the call and scrolled through call logs to check the ID. He didn't recognize the number and there wasn't a name attached or even a city id tag. It had to be one of Usagi's numerous friends that had her number but Usagi had forgotten to write into her contact list. They didn't expect Usagi to have a guy answer her phone so early in the morning and must have figured it was a wrong number.

He shut it off completely and fell asleep with his head on her stomach.

Later when the alarm did go off, he was looking up into a pair of gorgeous blue spheres. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Usagi sang. "There's blue skies, birds are chirping."

"Why are you awake before me?" Unless she had a headache, he was usually the one to wake her up and often times for uni though it didn't start till noon. She shrugged, one of life's many mysteries.

"Question is, why is the alarm going off but you're not budging?"

He rolled off the bed and helped her off as well with a hand out to her. She rose clumsily to her feet and he pulled her tight against him. "I suppose the reason could be in that your phone acted as an alarm an hour or so ago."

"What?" Usagi's head snapped up and he winced at the action, that's a sure-fire way to getting another headache, rattling her brain around in that nicely shaped head. "It did? Who was it?" She scrambled for her phone, and Mamoru followed her actions with his eyes, puzzled.

"No number I recognized. No caller ID either. And the person on the other end of the line didn't say anything, if there was someone there to begin with." Mamoru held out his hands and put them on her elbows halting her. "Why? What is it?"

"Nothing." Usagi breathed a breath of relief as she looked at the phone, it wasn't what she feared. "Nothing." She repeated, closing her phone and stuffing it back into her pocket.

Mamoru then realized that Usagi had changed. Sure she still wore the same jacket, and she was fully dressed, but she was completely clean with a light dusting of makeup and her clothes weren't wrinkled like his were. She also must have taken a shower because her white-gold hair was twisted up into a pure white towel. All in all, she looked like a very white version of an African jug carrying woman. He thought she might have overreacted to a missed phone call, but he didn't say anything about it. He had to shower and make sure everything was packed up again so she could check out on time. They still had the cart in the room and it wouldn't be too hard to put the remaining bags on it.

Usagi meanwhile had woken up about an hour before the alarm was to go off and felt a pressure on her stomach. Sleepily she thought it was Luna, and even looking down she had seen glossy black hair and subsituted it with the heap known as her cat and guardian. She had a glossy black fur coat. As Usagi ran her hand over the short strands she encountered a structure unlike that of a cat.

On further investigation she discovered that it was a aface, a male face and the place where she was and what she was doing all came back toh er and with the memories came a pleasant smile.

She allowed herself another few minutes with Mamoru before she cautiously pulled herself out from under his head. She put a pillow under his scalp. Usagi moved his dark strands away from his handsome face, and at times he looked boyish. At other times he had too angular of features with a square jaw and defined cheek bones to be considered describing him that way. But in sleep it all seemed to soften. Right then, he looked positively innocent and at peace. She had sighed and held a hand to her chest near her heart.

She dug into her bag and quietly slipped into the bathroom. She shaved, brushed her teeth and showered. She dressed quickly and having nothing to stop her hair from getting her clothes wet, she grabbed a towel and dealt with her hair. She had to put her makeup on before he woke up or else she would never get anything on.

For the first time since she met him, she woke him up. That included the very first time they really met. As she put on her eye-shadow she recalled that fateful meeting. It was her freshman year at the university. She had been taking her generals, a full load and while they were all remedial classes compared to Ami's freshman year, complete with sophomore honors classes, Usagi had started to feel the strain.

Usagi had never been a solid A student. She had studied her fair share but she had mainly capitalized on the social aspect of school. That was what had gotten her in, proof that she was well-rounded. Her parent's money and social connections didn't hurt either.

Anyway, the first semester had come to a close. Usagi and the other girls brought a picnic basket, blanket and a couple of fun sport items along. After they ate, Usagi more than the rest, sat watching people go by and the wild life. During the peaceful 'smell the roses' summit, Usagi fell asleep. She only woke up halfway when Minako poked her and wanted to know if she wanted to play touch football with them.

Usagi declined and instantly fell back asleep. They had an even number of people without her, so they left her by herself. They headed tot he large empty space, not too far away, but far enough from the tree she laid next to that it wouldn't be very fast to reach her or see too much. They began to play football.

The sun began to set and they hadn't returned yet. That's when Mamoru had come upon her. Mamoru insists that she was so cute sleeping there sprawled out, but Usagi bet she had drool going down her face and was probably snoring. He sat down next to her and gently drew her awake.

She awoke calmly, looking at him with sleepy eyes, blinking to wake up and get a clearer sight. A few seconds later she realized an unknown man was sitting next to her.

"Hi." He chirped.

"Hello..." Usagi had drawled unsure.

"I am Chiba Mamoru, a junior at this here school. I do not believe we've met." At the time it sounded like a line and that he knew everybody at the school. Later she realized he was playing a little with the way he introduced himself, trying to be kind of funny. And a year later, Usagi realized it had just been a line, a very dumb one, but one none-the-less. At least he tried. Usagi had to give him credit for that, especially with him being so shy, probably the reason for the line. Not quite shy, quiet yes, but he was never afraid to voice his opinion if it mattered to him. He was just reserved. Apparently she'd been awake the first two times he had seen her and so vibrant and alive that it gave him pause to try and approach her and be turned down, but the third time had to be the charm or he'd lose out forever. He'd said she was too cool for just anyone to ask out. He had to be someone that would intrigue her.

He went after whatever he wanted with dog-earmark determination. Usagi was glad he didn't have to use it on her, he was so charming as it was. She went for that bit nerdy but suave type of guy.

Usagi had been staring at Mamoru in both her memory and now in the present. And in the past she realized Mamoru had still been holding out his hand.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Usagi thread her hand with his. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

His hand was warm and it engulfed her dainty one. His other hand joined theirs so she was covered on all sides. He was staring at her with open admiration and then he seemed shaken out of it against his will. It was such a shame.

"Did you say Tsukino? As in the _The Tsukinos_?" He questioned, but at least he didn't retract his hands.

"I'm not sure who _the Tsukinos_ are, but if you're talking head of the family Tsukino Jenpai, then yes, that is my family."

"Before I came to Tokyo all I knew was the history, the Emperor, about the Uni and to watch your step around the _Tsukinos_."

"Everybody but me then." Usagi teased. "As the oldest of two, I don't care about anybody or anything like that." Besides, she was a girl, she'd have to want in to be given any of that kind of respect. "And can we stop using italics on my family name?"

"That's not true." Mamoru denied. "You have to care about something."

Usagi broke out into a smile. "I do."

"Oh." He laughed. "I see."

They had become friends first, but that didn't last long. Mamoru demanded that they give it at least a try. Usagi had agreed and that's how they ended up here, two and a half years later.

Later when the girls slyly asked about Mamoru, she turned it back on them. Wanting to know why they hadn't come to her rescue. She was told that the way they were talking and how close and relaxed they were with each other, it looked like they knew each other. Minako added in only a way Minako could that he was too cute to be dangerous.

Minako might have been right and she had never been given a reason to believe anything else. Mamoru was as charming with her friends as he was with her, but they had all known from the start that his intentions were only directed towards her, and was only nice to the others because of Usagi.

However Makoto and Rei had learned of his steely undercurrent when their actions had caused Usagi harm. The real cause for it hadn't been because of them and Usagi apologized for his behavior and hoped they didn't take his threats seriously, he didn't know the whole story. Mamoru disagreed with her apologizing, but Usagi knew it wasn't their fault and she was fine, really. It caused a slight rift between those two and her boyfriend at the time, but Makoto and Rei had managed to brush it off, knowing it was only in concern of Usagi that he acted that way. They claimed responsibility and apologized to her as well.

That was what Usagi had feared from her missed call, what had and what could harm her and any future she had.

Usagi pushed all negative thoughts aside and placed a smile on her face. This was a very wonderful man, he was warm and caring and came to her defense. Usagi would have to tell him the whole truth eventually but today wasn't the day and she didn't have time. She'd wait until they were married. It wasn't going to affect them too much.

She batted her perfectly done brown eyelashes at Mamoru. "Don't you think its time to mozy on before your grandfather start to suspect something?"

Mamoru threw a wolfish grin at her. "What makes you think he doesn't already suspect something?"

Usagi bit her lip to keep her from falling into his trap. "Let's just go."

"Fine, spoil sport." Mamoru grumbled good-natured. "Let me just wash up as you be a good little woman and pack." With his words came a firm whack to her bottom.

"Hey!" She cried turning around to see the door shut in her face and Mamoru's laughter leaking out through the cracks. Usagi heard the water running and she again drifted off into thought as she packed. It deserved her right, she'd done something similar just yesterday.

This time her memories returned her to her childhood.

She had always been set apart by other children because of her last name. In the beginning the parents hadn't known about her. So for a few short moments in kindergarden little Usagi was left pleasantly alone and able to interact with the other children.

However as soon as the teacher arrived that day, all changed.

She had called out the names in the roster so she could learn names with faces. When she got to Usagi she said the name mechanically then looked up to see who it was. Usagi raised her hand. The teacher nodded and looked back down at the sheet. Her eyes shot up again. "_Tsukino_ Usagi?" She questioned.

Usagi raised her hand again, a little confused by what was going on. Since then, this was the reaction she always got when she told someone her full name. After awhile she stopped caring and said it with confidence. It was after all, her last name.

The teacher continued on, regardless to Usagi's feelings on the matter or what would happen to her once word got out. "Well class, we have a Tsukino in our midst. Welcome." She bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you sensei." Usagi replied, unaccustomed to being spoken to directly by a person of authority.

"My pleasure, Ms. Tsukino." The class was staring at Usagi in wonder and the teacher moved on, but Usagi could always feel eyes on her.

That was the start of it, every teacher since or sub or person she met all had the same reaction. Not connecting the dots at first and then making an obvious comment upon her family. The only ones that hadn't were very professional teachers and those that knew better. But Usagi could always feel their lingering gaze upon her, sizing her up against their preformed image. Some respected her family and were grateful to them and others disagreed with her being alive.

The parents were worse. As soon as they heard about her being in their child's class, they'd have their children keep a distance and after they were sure the Tsukino family wouldn't bore down a wrath upon them for even glancing at their eldest, allowed and encouraged their children to play with her and invite her over. The parents wanted to score points with her family.

The children grew older and began to understand why she was different. They began shunning her because she had more money, she was treated better than them, they didn't think it was fair, she didn't earn her grades (though that accusation hadn't been thrown at her until high school when someone got it into their heads that was why she did better than them). Couldn't be because she had earned all the accolades that she received.

Over time the kids got used to her being the center of attention, not only by name, but beauty, personality and comedic comments. The last one was her defense mechanism when she was thrust into the spot light when she least expected it, when it had nothing to do with her. She dropped a witty comment and people tended to get over her presence and moved on, almost expecting it from her.

Despite having several friends, she felt alone. Her friends were all surface ones that either liked her for her money, familial power, or grew to like/stand her enough to decide to include her. Later for her beauty and wanting to be seen with someone like her. The first "friend" she had, had included her out of pity.

Late in middle school she received the surprise of her life which left her speechless for several days (which turned more than one head). A new girl had joined their school from a large one in the Chiba district.

She had run into Usagi as both of them were late to first hour. "Oh, I'm sorry." The girl laughed, pushing auburn locks out of her face. "I'm late to first hour and I'm unsure where to go."

"Maybe I can help you." Usagi suggested. "Where are you going?"

"Cornerstone A." She pulled out her schedule and pointed at the map portion. "It's supposed to be right here."

Usagi couldn't keep the smirk off her face. "It's upside down." She informed the girl.

"Oh!" She turned it around. "But now I'm utterly lost." She complained.

"Don't worry about it." Usagi soothed. "It's your first day, they'll understand."

"Really?" The girl's head popped up before her brows collapsed together. "Don't you have to be in class?"

"It's ok." Usagi brushed off knowing too well that her first hour teacher was easy in the first place, second she was never late and third her teacher was nervous about failing Usagi, although she was borderline to a C, math wasn't exactly her strong suit. "I'll take you."

The girl straightened. "Thank you. I'm Osaka Naru by the way." She ran her hand down the leg of her blue jeans before holding it out to Usagi.

Usagi shook it. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"It's a very pretty name." The equally pretty redhead told her.

Usagi had been shocked to learn that outside of Tokyo nobody had any idea about her family. It was of course a theory that fell apart and rained through the cracks later on, but at the time it was amazing.

Naru looked down at her clothing. "Sorry about the casual wear, but I haven't received my new uniform yet." Usagi only shrugged, there were worst things and she frankly didn't care one way or the other about uniforms.

It amazed her that Naru never said anything about the _Tsukinos_ until it was to offer friendly advice. She learned that day about Usagi's family but it didn't affect her in anyway. Usagi later learned Naru's mother just opened the new O*sap Jewelery store in their ward.

The only thing about Naru that saddened Usagi was when she left after freshman year of high school. Her mother was opening another store in Sapporo and it was too long of a commute for a beginner store to stay in Tokyo.

High school had been rougher than before she had made and lost a great friend but by the time Mamoru had met her, she had become so used to the typical reaction that she was practically immune to it and always had a witty retort when they came to the conclusions they did.

However he didn't know any specifics and after the initial recognition he never mentioned her family again as _the Tsukinos_, he never flinched when he finally did learn specifics. He was always there for her and what ever she needed from him. When he did mention them, it was by name or family position. He'd even met her grandparents and the only comment he had about the head of the family was that they seemed like the stereotypical grandparents he had always imagined growing up. He knew of the rest and had met a few but he didn't mention them again unless Usagi made one first.

The bathroom door opened and Mamoru stuck his head out sheepishly. "If it'll scar your sight you may want to shield your eyes." He teased. "Though then perhaps we shouldn't get married because you'll be seeing it a lot. I wouldn't want you to lose your eye sight."

"Let me guess, you have no towel." She gasped in false modesty. "You must be kidding!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and flung open the door. He was completely naked save for a tiny strip of white around his lower half. It offset and accentuated his naturally darker color and sharpened the intensity of the few black hairs on his chest that arrowed down over his stomach and disappeared beneath the pristine sheet.

Usagi's breath collected in her chest. She'd seen him without his shirt on before, several times before, but nothing could prepare her for the perfect that he was. Or his sheer beauty. It caught her every time. Even when every year for three months at a time they practically lived at the beach and wore skimpy clothing. Living on an island sure had its benefits, especially if she got to see this all the time, but he'd been gone this year for most of it.

And so it was a much stronger impact since the first time. Finally finding her motor functions, she closed her gapping mouth and thoughts were regained slower than her actions. "We should get going soon." Mamoru told her as he pulled on his boxers, allowing the white covering to flutter to the floor with her heart.

Usagi gulped as her eyes fastened on his movements. His bulging biceps pulled up his khaki pants and drew the shirt over his head and across his broad shoulders and muscular chest. She sighed in disappointment as he hid those amazing abs. Then his words filtered into her head and she cleared her throat. "I-uh, yes." Usagi tore her eyes away. "I'm just about finished packing."

She stuffed the things she had in her hands back in the bag and missed Mamoru's wince at the mess she was creating. He squatted down next to her and put a hand on top of hers. "Hey, shh..." She glanced up at him and he could see tiny specks of silver in her sapphire orbs. Stray strands of her honey hair slipped out from the towel meant to confine it. One lock slid out of its cage and wrapped around her neck and plunged into the front of her shirt. From his angle he could see it just until it was engulfed by two mounds of flesh.

He swallowed before he was able to return his eyes back onto her imploring face. He managed a smile. "We have no rush." His shower was only five minutes.

"But I'd like to get there soon and we still have to check out and put it into the car-" She countered and he squeezed her hand and she stopped her rambling.

"All right, but let me help." He picked up the different things and helped her pack. She was forced to slow down and they were able to zip it shut. They had finished in under ten minutes. "Didn't I tell you earlier that you can go fast and organized, not just fast?"

Usagi grumbled a reply as she walked into the bathroom leaving the door open as she searched for any items they might have forgotten.

"What was that?" Mamoru jibbed from the other room doing the same thing.

"Nothing!" Usagi said cheekily.

"I know you said something and when I find out what it was, I'm going to make you eat those words." He told her leaning against the door frame.

She only offered him a knowing look and didn't reply in words.

Mamoru brought down all the heavier luggage, leaving Usagi with her purse and brought them to the car as he waited for her to check out. He had just gotten the last bag into the trunk and the latch barely caught as it strained against being overfilled. He should have gotten a sedan if he'd known Usagi was going to bring so much. Usagi watched him with a small laugh but didn't say anything. For which he was glad, they'd already had a talk about travel methods.

Then they on their way to his grandfather's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The roads were fine most of the way and then they turned onto a dirt road that was rather bumpy. Usagi blew her bangs out of her eyes as she was sick of bouncing around. "Tell me again, why I wasn't allowed to borrow daddy's car for this trip?"

Mamoru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't his fault that the rental company had promised a four wheel drive and only had the two wheeler left. But that wasn't the answer to her question, as she'd pointed out when he told her that the first time they encountered a series of somewhat scary patches of road.

"Your father would kill me if he knew I was taking you to rural Japan. Actually anywhere out of Tokyo and I'd be a dead man, never mind the fact that you'll be married to me in less than two weeks."

Usagi giggled at the images his words provoked. "Daddy would never have found out. I could have told him I was going with one of my girlfriends, somebody he didn't know and he wouldn't have batted an eyelash."

"Except we both know that's not true. You'd have to say some place north of Tokyo. He believes this area to be uncivilized and dangerous. The only one he'd even think you'd have cause to go with would be me and he doesn't trust me." Mamoru countered her argument. "So you'd be stuck either way, this was the only way to get you out of Tokyo without anyone being the wiser. Who would expect Tsukino Usagi traveling by slow train into the south?"

Usagi fell into silence. They were nearest the closet town to his fair home, and where he had gone to school until high school, but that he knew wasn't what occupied his young bride-to-be's mind.

One that that had bothered him, but he never said anything about, knowing that in time she'd open up and tell him everything and probably couldn't until they were married, legally and safety wise at least, was that she lived a life of secrets. Everything about her was another layer she had hidden from the world. None of her secrets affected anyone else or if they did, they weren't her secrets she was keeping mum about. They were mainly her real thoughts kept hidden from everyone else.

On the outside she seemed so open that everything she said was what was in her head and came off as a ditz sometimes. Only her real friends understood her because she chose to let them in.

Mamoru understood her the first time they had a conversation. When they met they were just chatting, when she finally had time to invite him to a party, they had their first real conversation.

He could understand her because he knew her pain and while she hid it differently, he knew it still existed. It took him awhile to pry out hwat caused her to hide part of herself and when he did the whole relationship changed.

For the first time in a long time, Usagi became completely honest with another individual where she could. The honesty between them went both ways and only deepened their love.

Usagi could only be thinking about one thing and he reached over and squeezed her hand. "He'll love you. He was always like a real father to me and I know his warmth will be spread to you without hesitation."

What she needed, what he needed, what everybody needed but especially what their core group of friends needed and had been deprived of in some way was a parental's love and warm acceptance. Her parents were too busy running their empire and in some ways she was neglected. In some ways they weren't there for her, but she had everything she could ever want and they were very protective of her.

She closed her eyes and nodded, hiding the tears from his view as he reached in and found the problem instantly. Her parents were her parents. There was nothing she could do about it, but he continue to be who she was and hoped that any children she and Mamoru had didn't suffer from any lasting remains from their own childhoods.

When she felt reasonably confident that nothing would fall she opened her eyes to the arriving town. "Are we going to stop here?" She asked as he turned into town.

"We need to get gas."

She twisted her head around, knowing that couldn't be right. "But we have over ¾ of a tank left." She pointed out.

"I know."

"So then why are we going to stop for gas?" She inquired.

He siddled her with another look. "Must you ask?"

"Yes." She looked at him innocently.

"There's something I wanted to pick up." He told her.

"Like what?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, why not- _oh..._ I get it." She grinned. She had known all along it was just fun to act like a blond every once in awhile. "In that case, I'll also buy something."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"I don't know yet." She said honestly.

"Ok." Mamoru pulled into the gas station and filled his tank. "I'll see you in a bit." He handed her a twenty for the gas and went into a building down the small semi-paved street.

The name of the building was only on the door, everybody knew where everything was here so they didn't waste money on advertisement.

Usagi entered the gas station house and looked around at the small selection of food. There were no candy bars or chips or doughnuts. She tunred to the cashier who wasn't even paying attention to her, she was just reading manga.

"Excuse me." Usagi said and the girl lifted her head and looked at Usagi expectantly and a little bored. "Do you have any junk food?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Depends."

"On what?" Usagi asked playing along.

"If you're willing to pay me."

Usagi sighed. "I don't think I want it that much."

"Not money, information. Don't you know the system?" She questioned.

"What information?" Usagi asked conspiratorially.

"Who was that hunk you were with?"

Usagi looked over the young teenager, she couldn't be much older than fifteen or sixteen. Usagi suddenly felt old as she remembered what it was like to be her age. And Mamoru was even older than she was. She had never felt as old as in that minute, but she had to remind herself that she was barely in her twenties and that was really young compared to how long it took to turn old.

"My fiance, Mamoru." She told the girl, picking her words carefully. Besides this girl was only about two years younger than her brother who'd just graduated high school. Usagi felt a lot better after coming to those conclusions.

"Oh." The girl said disappointed. "If you were his girlfriend, I'd still have a chance, but if you're getting married I don't."

"Perhaps you should try for someone closer to your age. He's almost ten years your senior. A whole decade older than you."

"I suppose you're right." The girl grumbled. "I'll get you your candy. Follow me." Usagi followed her into the back room. "Our town was voted healthiest by not having any real saturated fats in our stores. A rare few visitors get to see our secret inventory."

"Why thank you." Usagi laughed as she saw the mountains of junk food.

"What would you like?" The girl asked.

Usagi's mouth watered. She had never seen so much junk food in one place in her life before. "I'd like one of each." She declared.

The girl looked at her astonished. "One of each?" She rasped.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Usagi tore her fixation away from the candy. She couldn't have been more in heaven unless there were a billion men in the room with it that were all extremely hot with only their boxers on. Half of them had to be exact duplicates of Mamoru however, and the rest could be a variety.

The girl ran her eyes over Usagi's tiny frame. "Where do you put it all?"

"In the trunk?" Usagi was oblivious to the girl's plight. "Then I eat it periodically. Now may I have one of each?"

"It's improbabe, there's no way you could buy one of each at this exact moment, maybe over months-."

"Don't worry about money, I've got that covered." Usagi grinned. "Boy, am I starving!"

The girl shook her head and continued with her task, a little afraid of how long it would take to find one of each. The stranger really wasn't any of her business no matter what their town motto said otherwise.

She brought out a large cardboard box that was almost half as big on each side as she was.

"That would come to the grand total of 560 dollars." Usagi pulled out her credit card and charged it to her account. She signed for it and managed to carry the box back to the car. She looked at the trunk with dismay as she remembered that there was no more room. Then a grin split across her lips as she pulled out the two smallest bags and stuffed them behind their seats and managed to get the box squeezed in. She pulled out a bag of seedless popcorn and sat in the convertible car to wait for Mamoru.

He got back five minutes later, eyeing her and her stash with a dubious eye. Looking into the trunk he groaned. "Usako! Why did you buy so much junk food?"

Usagi shrugged. "I was hungry. You don't feed me." Usagi teased, they both knew that wasn't true. There was no room in the trunk for his package and he stuffed it behind the driver's seat with a warning look that she wasn't to investigate. "The people out here are really friendly."

"Wait until you meet some of the others." Mamoru told her dryly, well aware what she'd have to go through to get even one of those.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. The young girl in there was extremely nice and if things don't work out between us, in a few years you can go after her."

Mamoru started laughing and held her hand as he started driving again. "All right, all right. Though I don't see that happening. And I apologize for speaking ill of my countrymen. I just ran into someone I disliked while I ran my errand."

Usagi's hand squeezed his momentarily to offer him silent support before removing it to pop a handful of popcorn into her mouth. There was chedder around her lips and she didn't notice but she did wipe the crumbs off her pant leg. "So how long until we get there again?"

"Almost another forty minutes." At the news, Usagi started fumbling with the radio and not getting any result. "IT doesn't pick up anything out here."

"Oh." They really were out in the middle of nowhere. "Ok." Usagi sank back against her leather seat in disappointment.

"You can listen to a CD however." He reminded her.

"That's all right, there'll be plenty of time to listen to those this weekend."

"Not really, trust me on this. My grandfather has a love for only two types of music, country and classical. He won't even let you bring your CDs into the house without first inspecting if they're on the same vein."

"I'm sure that's the last thing he's worried about right now." Usagi muttered, unhappy with the way things were going at the moment.

"Don't worry, last time I was here I stashed a few in the house. I'll be bringing more in this time but you won't be able to get yours out of the house once they're in." She perked up when she remembered she could connect her ipod to the car's radio stations and if there wasn't an interfering station, she could listen to it without worry about changing it.

Usagi lightened the mood with a smile. "What would you like to listen to?" She flipped through the song lists.

"That one." Mamoru said taking his eyes away from the long gravel road to point at the song she just passed. His finger slid around the dial and moved it back. Pushing the center button. "This one." He repeated before moving his hand back to the wheel.

Usagi gave him a bemused look, putting the ipod down as the song started. The soft beginnings of a ballad poured out of the speakers. It increased in tempo and pitch. The music was fairly tinny and changed to an upbeat tune after the kind of dark sounding one. It continued in its almost able to follow along with the conductor. Then it picked up before the song half through began with the lyrics. "Like the beat, beat of the tom-tom. Where the jungle shadows fall. Like the tick-tick tock of the stately clock as it stands against the wall. Like the drip, drip drop of the raindrops when the summer shower is through. So a voice within me keeps repeating you, you you. Night and day, you are the one." The music bilt until it just switched. "Only you beneatht he moon and the sun. Whether near to me or far, it doesn't matter darling where you are, I think of you- Night and day."

Usagi grinned at him as the music continued to play with other instances where he tells about his thoughts of the girl. After the final beat of the music flared out, Usagi shook her head. "I didn't think you were a fan of American showtunes."

"I'm not completely, but there's something about that one that speaks to me. Perhaps because it reminds me of you."

"Ah..." Usagi melted a little at his words.

The ipod continued through all of her songs, never quite reaching halfway through her massive library. But they were turning off the gravel road and onto another one. The path turned into darker pebbles with bigger rocks threatening to overcrowd into the single lane road.

As they drove the path got darker and darker ahead of them, disappearing into the tropical forest that laid ahead. The trees were parted to bid them passage. The large dark green leaves presented themselves in a dense pattern, blocking out the light. A lonesome pair stuck out as one tipped over, protecting the other which was cupped to hold water in its tightly threaded palm. Coming out of it in the middle was the light lime green fuzzy tongue that attracted all insects to its sweet nectarine. Hanging off the tip of this exotic plant was a thin shiny almost clear string dropping a spider down to its pale white web. Rolling off the glistening web was a small water droplet reflecting what seemed to be the only shaft of light.

They drove creepingly by the small, understated scene with barely a thought to it outside their own little world. Nobody would have realized it was a road if they hadn't traveled it many times. It was only with luck that they came during the day. At night it would be impossible for all but those that lived here.

Mamoru switched on his headlights as the road flickered out ahead of them. The harsh unnatural light brought the road back into sight and the flowers held deep into the forest expanded their leaves to soak in the rare allowance of any kind of photosynthesis. Too much could kill them andn ot enough would ensure that they never existed to die.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, look at the pretty flowers! This purple one is gorgeous." Mamoru nodded in silent agreement noting how humans too were drawn to the bright and colorful objects.

However his silent reflection was brought to an end when Usagi reached out to a fine burgandy red flower as they drove by. His hand and voice snapped out at once to stop her. "Careful." He warned glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he concentrated on the dark curves. Not the only curves he'd like to be exploring as one very feminine one caught his eye. He focused again on the semi-treacherous road and what he was saying. "They may look beautiful but they can be deadly. Especially the most harmless looking ones."

"How's that?" Usagi questioned, not looking at him but the offending objects. Usagi may have lived here in Japan all her life but the environment where she lived was so different than further south. It was strange how different the island could be. She'd learned about it in school, but having not seen it, she always imagined it some place where she couldn't just stumble upon.

At the heart of the matter though was that Usagi was a city girl, through and through. She wouldn't know the extent of the dangers that could befall her outside her little world. She went to the beach sure but it was protected from the rest of the dangers by a barrier and only the pretty, colorful and safe animals were allowed to swim with her. And everyone in Tokyo knew who she was just looking at her wearing her brightly colored outfits.

"The ones that look dangerous with the lethal looking stems." He tilted his head towards the pale blue one with bold red thorns. "Often the color and the thorns are the only line of defense but its usually enough. You know not to touch them, and can avoid them. But animals think they have poison and some types might. But we know through cataloging them, but animals have only certain senses to go by. So they leave it alone and the non-dangerous ones survive as well as the deadly." They turned down a split path bringing them deeper into the undisturbed by man, the unknown territory. The road disappeared completely, even the lights from the car could reach it in this dark space but at least the ground didn't appear so rough and they were driving over grass. The edges of the path were well lined by constant grooved tracks stripping it of the grass and leaving bare the dirt underneath.

They were arriving onto his grandfather's property and he had to quickly finish her first life lesson for surviving out here. "The ones that look pretty and have no obvious dangers are either lined with poisons, filled with them or shoot it. So either if you touch it you die or if you ingest it you die. The third aren't planted or kept up near the house so you wouldn't have to worry about that one. But a few might have hidden 'teeth' or cords that have killed a fair share of humans as well as several beasts and insects."

"When you say lined with posion-"

"If you brush by it or touch it, its the equivalent to America's posion ivy and in most cases where you only get a spreadable rash unless you take care of it right away, but a few that by the time you get to it, it's already too late as it soaks through your pours and into your body."

Usagi swallowed. "Oh." She managed to get passed her frozen lips.

Mamoru turned his head and in the dim light within the car, she saw as his face broke into a huge smile.

Usagi caught it and screamed. "You jerk! Why'd you have to go and scare me like that? Lying conniving brat." She hissed under her breath.

"I wasn't." He stated calmly, ignoring her words in her anger.

"You won't fool me again." Usagi denied, avoiding falling into _that _trap again. She even looked away with her arms folded over her chest.

"Wait- Usako- it wasn't a lie. Maybe some of it was over-exaggerated but not any lies. You must believe most of it because it will end up saving your life. It's not completely safe out here. After all it is the wilderness."

She frowned, considering his words and if she could deem him trustworthy after his last trick. He seemed to note her reluctance to believe so he went on.

"My grandfather told me the same story when I first came here, when I wasn't talking and when I didn't react to his joke he dropped it and its stuck with me ever since."

"I bet it terrified you as a child." Her voice had sympathy and it matched her eyes when she turned back towards him, her hand came out and rested on his. He nodded glumly and looked taken aback when she suddenly chortled. "Well good, because you deserve it after scaring me!"

He caught her hand before she could withdraw it, but he just held it. "I apologize, but hey this way you'll think twice about touching strange plants. That makes me happy, because you shouldn't."

Usagi mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "I'll think twice about touching anything concerning you!" After that ilttle display of anger Mamoru wisely dropped all forms of conversation. He had been a bit of a jerk, like the people in this town believed him to be, but even with it, Usagi knew better, knew he was only looking out for her.

Mamoru drove for another five minutes before they reached Keno Akane's vast property conveniently located under the only large gap in the trees to be seen for the last five miles in any was a disconnected garage on one side of the small clearing with about ten yards away from the fairly large house under the cover and protection of trees. Though there was a clearing, trees hid the house from the sky, no satalite would be able to see it, Usagi thought looking up with a squint, but to save the people from going crazy in the eternal dark, the land in front of it was open to the sun.

He put the car in park in the middle of the grass clearing and took the key out of the ignition. "Why aren't you parking in the garage?" Mamoru's strange parking job aroused a comment out of Usagi who had fallen silent in her anger. But that hadn't lasted long, she'd relaxed and forgave him instantly once she calmed down.

"It holds his car, go-cart and riding lawn mower. There's no room for any more for any of my vehicles." Though Usagi suspected that the go-cart was his.

They got out of the car and unloaded when it hit Usagi, she missed asking some vital questions. They were only staying with Keno-san for a few days, not usually long enough for her phone to go dead but she hadn't charged it that morning and it was already down a bar. Though she supposed it if came to it, she could always turn on the car and let it charge that way.

"Is there power to the house, with outlets and everything?" She hadn't realized they were so far out into the middle of nowhere. She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him in concerned innocence.

"Two. Grandfather wanted to be completely self-sufficient and he was until I came along. Then he relented because I had all these gadgets and school projects I wanted and used."

"Where are they?"

"One is in my room and the other is in the kitchen. I used to do school projects there, if I wasn't in my room. By the way, that's where I'm going to be sleeping. Last time I was here, grandfather had me set up the cot in there for when you visited."

"I should have the kitchen, its only fair that you get your own room back."

"It's not just gentlemanly politeness that I'll be sleeping down there for, which I'd fight you and win on alone, but the only guestroom is on the main floor and that's where he's staying for the time being. I'd like to respect his wishes about sleeping in separate rooms while we're here, despite the situation and to be close if he needs something. Before you ask-" He held up his hand for her wayward comment, knowing her too well that it didn't even seem wayward to him and he knew it before she asked. "I'd rather not sleep in his bed and I don't know if he'd agree anyway."

"Ok." For a change it hadn't been what Usagi had been about to ask. She was still focused on the cellphone issues. Wondering if she'd even get service out here.

The second Mamoru took one foot into the room her cell peeled off its rendition of barbie girl in Russian and Usagi's question had been answered. Mamoru's head turned towards her, they both knew her parents had weird demands on her time at even weirder intervals of time. That was the ringtone for every member in her family. So they heard it a lot. So much so in fact that she just set it as her default tone and programmed all her friends into having their own. Usagi glanced down at the caller ID and only saw a number. It didn't even have to be a new member to be void of a title, sometimes it was just better not to have confirmation of her connections.

"I have to take this." She told him and he knew it was coming before she even said anything. "Why don't you go inside and say hello? This may take awhile."

Mamoru complied, but stole a kiss from her before carrying some of the heavier bags in as he heard Usagi slide open the phone and walked a few paces away from the house. Between the door closing behind him and her walking away, he only heard her greeting. "Moshi moshi." He never heard who was on the other side of the line.

He took his bag to the kitchen and dumped it on his temporary bed before carrying her's up to her room and setting it beside the closet door. He walked down the stairs and rounded the stairs, barely noticing the beautifully and masterly done surroundings he'd helped to create. His hand reached out and wrapped around an ornate knob. He turned it and the door swung in.

EAN: Gosh, I haven't had a chance to write this for awhile. It's kind of fun revisiting this story, I remembered main details, but not minor ones and I got to clean up some of it and edit and man, I like it. I don't know about the rest of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mamoru's eyes instantly took in the mess and for all of one second he thought his grandfather had been attacked and then robbed. But the old man was still lying in his bed and his head was turned towards Mamoru, his eyes alive as the first day he'd met the man. "Hello grandfather. I see being bedridden hasn't helped your cause, I think you're messier than ever."

His eyes raked the older man's features and he noted that the man was finally aging and he was slowly beginning to look like an older man, past his prime. Though he was still attractive and the aging look had credit to being racked by illness for the last few months than pure age.

"Good afternoon, Mamoru, it's so good to see you again so soon. Did your bride suggest to let you go without her? Perhaps she's not as smart as you make her out to be, if she allows you to leave her side so often. A smart girl wouldn't allow her fiance out of her sight more than absolutely necessary." He completely ignored the comment on his abilities to keep a tidy house. "Though I am a little disappointed, last time we talked you'd said she'd coming with. I was hoping to see a gorgeous girl on your arm." His voice was faintly raspy and his eyesockets were droopy and a little black and blue underneath but the rest of him looked to be in fighting fit form and he must have been feeling better if he had so much to say.

Mamoru laughed taking a seat near the bed. "Yes she's all of that and more. She is just outside in the yard, she had a phone call to deal with. She'll be in shortly."

"You know in my day and age we used to exercise more control over our ladies. Phone calls would come third after their men and families. We definitely didn't allow them to wander around strange lands alone."

"True, but that would explain why your marriage didn't last and mine is just beginning." Mamoru grinned. "Not to mention that in your day and age there were rotary phones and cellphones didn't exist. I don't think anything nearly as advanced did."

"You'd be surprised." Akane smirked. "You'd be very surprised at exactly what I know how to do, based on those 'ancient' technologies you speak of."

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm sure there are a lot of things that you know how to do that you haven't shared with me."

Akane frowned. "Where is your bride to be? Surely a phone call wouldn't take that long?"

Mamoru's mouth tugged down to mimic his grandfather's. "You know, you're right-" He turned to stand up, concern for Usagi paramount.

Then on the other side of the door, in the lobby, they heard a very feminine voice. "Oh my god!" Mamoru shot up to his feet, but she continued and they could hear the awe clearly now. "This house is gorgeous!" Mamoru chuckled and sank back down into his seat. Akane sent him a lifted eyebrow, wondering why he didn't go to gather his fiancee and bring her in.

"She'll make her own way in. I wouldn't want to deprive her of seeing this place first."

–

Usagi answered the phone and saw Mamoru disappear into the interior. "Moshi moshi."

"Where the hell are you?" Usagi winced at the angry tone and turned her back towards the house, as if that would hide her conversation better and took several steps away. But who would hear her? There was only Mamoru and his grandfather within those walls. She walked into the open clearing that had warm sun radiating down onto the grass. She directed her eyes to look at the distant trees. Concentrating on not giving away any emotion. "Kyoto."

"Why the hell are you doing in Kyoto?" The voice on the other end demanded.

"I'm visiting Mamoru's grandfather. He's very sick and we thought it best to meet him _before _the wedding. He might not even make it that long."

"Oh." The other paused as if considering what next to say. "Stay where you are for the time being. I'll meet you in Kyoto on the 15th."

"Better make it the 14th, we're leaving on the train early in the morning on the 15th but we'll be spending the night before in Kyoto."

"Done. Go-"

"I'll meet you at Jai's." Usagi cut off.

"Right- I'm sorry, I've forgotten you've done this several times before. I'm used to first timers, not really getting much opportunity to meet up with them again."

"Well you should be used to me." Usagi's voice while stern her lips split into a smile. Trying not to think of the multitude of reasons why there weren't second meeting with this person.

"You're very correct." There was a lapse as the other side went silent for a minute. When the voice came back it was a bit more stressed, though only Usagi would be able to detect it. "See you then, bye."

"Ja ne." Usagi hung up the phone and tapped it thoughtfully against her lips. She hoped that the meeting would still be able to take place. The other person sounded as if they'd encountered some sort of trouble, but Usagi knew better, she knew that the meeting would, the other was just that good.

Usagi turned back to the house, taking it really in for the first time. The outer frame work did nothing to prepare her for the magnificence of the inside. There were a few nice details in the front, but nothing like this. All of her senses were assaulted except taste as she stepped foot in it. It smelt like pine, cherry, cinnamon and ceder. Her hand lightly brushed against the smooth carvings of intricate scenes in life and death. She did notice the small places where the wood was left flat but to her that only gave it more appeal, like a work in progress. She could spend hours looking at only one of the more simple pillars and still not see everything portrayed in it. The detail was exquisite. As she walked in, totally absorbed by the care and craft displayed she heard the soft bubble of the coffee machine and her heels clicked against the hard wood floors.

It brought her attention down to the slightly less noticeable detail and care given to the slightest, smallest most insignificant thing. Tearing her eyes away she noticed several things. The first was the grand-staircase leading up to the next floor, the steps burnt in traditional Japanese fashion but the railings were left untouched by fire.

The second was that the house was huge and well-organized in proximity, placement and neatness. A trait Mamoru must have inherited from his grandfather. Usagi mused as she looked around the spotless den.

The next thing was that the kitchen door was left wide open and she was tempted to see if Mamoru was in there having a cup, he did like his coffee but instead she kept looking. She'd only get first impressions once and she wanted to soak in this house. The fourth thing was that the walls were surprisingly bare and white against the well detailed trim.

The last thing was the voices coming from a room with the door slightly ajar, just off its latch around the side of the staircase and was well hidden if you didn't know what to look for. It too had detailed paneling on the six leaves of the door. Everything had details that she would love to stay and see in full and study the craftsmanship put into it. But being a trained-eye artist herself, she could tell there was more that could be added but never had the right tools or time to do. Usagi felt bad that the man behind that door might never have the time to finish his masterpiece. She couldn't help let out her joy as she walked around the house and she was sure they heard her inside that room. Her face was plastered with her amazement.

Inside Mamoru looked up to her with a smile, enjoying the look on her face. He rose to greet her at the door and to introduce her to his grandfather. Behind him his grandfather's face hardened and Usagi was the only one to see it, her smile faltering as she was greeted with such open hostility.

Mamoru reached her side in no time and rested a hand on her elbow, turning, but it was already too late. "You!" Akane shouted in rage, the force of his anger pulled him off the bed slightly.

Usagi backed up in shock before realizing what she was doing and firmed her stance as Mamoru shot forward to help keep him from falling off, but Mamoru's tone wasn't solicitous. He was upset with his grandfather's behavior and shocked by the reaction. "Grandfather!" He tried to scold the old man for being so careless with his body and response to his fiancee.

Akane ignored his grandson's shock and outrage. His eyes firmly fixed onto Usagi's face. "Get out of my house. You're not wanted here, you heathen!" His hand rose and his finger extended towards her, a sure sign of disgrace and rudeness.

"Akane, lay down!" Mamoru roared, having enough of this.

Surprised, Akane settled back against his pillow, allowing Mamoru to rearrange him into a sitting position. All the while, he was glaring at Usagi. From the corner of his mouth, he snipped. "Explain yourself boy. Why did you bring such filth into my home?"

Mamoru leered at Akane, never being spoken to that way by his grandfather, offended on Usagi's behalf as well. He continued glaring at the older man before glancing back to Usagi to see how she was doing. She was standing still and trying not to let any emotion onto her features, she was used to awe or disgust, but not this raw hatred. He swallowed back the lump that formed in response to her obvious pain, even if she kept it hidden from her eyes. He mouthed to her the words 'hold on', begging her to wait it out, and Usagi nodded in fake serenity. Mamoru's lips compressed as he turned back to his family member.

Usagi was trying to keep calm and unaffected in the face of this blatant hatred but the whole time her heart was accelerated, pounding so hard she could only hear the roar in her ears. She felt dizzy because of it, and she was trying to hold on as Mamoru wanted her to. The whole time she was thinking _did he know_?

"First you should explain why you attacked my fiancee the second she walks in the _door_!" Mamoru's voice escalated towards the end.

Akane opened his mouth, realizing how much the boy was wrapped up in her web and Usagi's voice broke out over his. "Enough!" She shouted, anything to stop that retort, she didn't want to hear, to know the truth. If he told Mamoru, she didn't want to discuss it here, in this moment of rage and hot tempers. He could find her afterward to dish it out, but before that, she was going to go and regroup her senses. "You figure this out between the two of you, there is obviously something going on here and the two of you need to deal with it before I stand here and take all these insults. Come find me when you're done, Mamo-chan. I'm going outside!" She twisted towards the front door.

Mamoru turned towards her as she stomped out, his hand extending towards her. "Usako!" But she didn't stop, but she managed to make sure her gait was calm and she slammed the door shut behind her. She sank onto the front step and put her head in her hands with a groan.

She'd probably made the biggest gamble of her life for not staying and hearing what he would tell his grandson and be able to defend herself against every claim. But she had to trust her love and this was just one of the tests.

It was only a few moments later when her phone broke off into the Russian song again. She really had to change that, find something that fit a bit better. Perhaps a horror theme song. She managed a soft laugh at the thought. Oh yes, that would fit nicely. She slid the phone up, relishing the distraction, even if this wasn't going to be much better. "Ikuko."

"Usagi, I really wish you wouldn't answer your phone like that. It's very unbecoming, didn't I teach you any lady-like manners?" The slight remand was edged with disapproval. The last thing Usagi needed right now was more disapproval, but she wouldn't apologize.

"That's nice." Usagi replied lazily, picking a stick up cautiously and making a square in the dirt off in front of her. Her words were noncommittal and it had nothing to do with what her mother had just said, which had been the point.

"That boy has been a bad influence." Usagi rolled her eyes as her mother blamed their changed relationship on Mamoru. If she only knew the truth. The relationship had changed the last year of high school and they'd been working on repairing it ever since, but the woman didn't have a scapegoat there. But Usagi couldn't tell her why things had changed. Her relationship with both parents had changed and they kept trying to fix it by throwing money at her. They even allowed her to distance herself by moving out of the house, something that wouldn't have flown before. Ikuko sensed her daughter wasn't paying attention and dropped the bomb that would ensure that Ikuko was the focus once more. "I'm going to Venice."

Usagi shot to her feet, the movement disrupted the pattern she was drawing and ruined her picture. "So close to the wedding?"

Ikuko tisked. "Always thinking of yourself." There was a pause as Usagi's eyes narrowed at the unseen woman. "Usagi... yes, I'll be back in time for your precious wedding. Don't worry about that." If there would be a wedding still had yet to be seen.

Usagi settled back onto the step, picking up the stick again and trying to salvage something out of the damage that had been done. Her mother would not disappoint her this time. She didn't dare to. Not for any sake of her daughter, oh no, it would be bad for the public image her mother was trying hard to maintain. But it was conflicting her because she didn't approve of Mamoru. So she was doing everything in her power to cause a disturbance before the wedding. Though it was kind of pointless, as her parents were paying for everything.

Usagi would have been happy with a medium size wedding, with all of their friends in attendance and her close relatives, but Ikuko had other ideas. Everyone was invited, politicians, businessmen from the small family owned ones to the large corporations, all of her family and anyone that could either help them, support them or was opposed to them. Some to frighten, others to awe and the rest to just show their appreciation for the continued support and show them that even though they weren't family, they were.

"By the way, where are you? The seamstress called to tell me that you didn't show up for your appointment. She was a little worried about alterations and the timing to make sure they were all right."

"The dress fit perfectly last week, and she just wanted to see if I've changed body type and size since last week. All she's doing is spending your money."

"Don't talk like that love, you sound rough. It's only natural she wants to see if she has to make adjustments, you rushed into this fairly fast."

Usagi almost choked on air. "Rushed? Kaa-san, I've been engaged for a year. Not to mention how long we've been seeing each other."

Ikuko's lips turned up on the side as she smirked in satisfaction. She'd only been called 'mom' on rare occasions and not for many years. Usagi must have been tired or stressed if she let that slip but Ikuko hoped it meant they were finally getting back onto track and if so, then perhaps she could convince her daughter to ditch the boy. He wasn't from their city and she had a better one lined up, one that she had personally vetted and would go far and would keep Usagi in the family. Marrying Mamoru meant that she was refusing their ways and would split herself so far from the family that they'd only see each other when holidays called for it or they needed something from the other. Ikuko's lips curled at the notion. No, Usagi would be much better off in a family that she'd chosen, not one that would take her daughter away from her completely. She had disagreed with her husband's decision to let Usagi live outside the home, not knowing that Usagi begged him to allow her to spread her wings, that she couldn't be in the house anymore. That she had been so pained that it was starting to manifest physically and she was unhealthily losing weight. Weight she'd put back on and maintained a better physique than when she lived at home. Home life had been too stressful for her, away it was still stressful but she could handle it better, not being surrounded by it all day. She had a place to escape to.

"Still you've been kind of spending a lot of time with him and it was out of the blue for many people. I'd bet that you're with him now, aren't you?"

"Well currently we're separated by several walls. I'm outside while he's in a house." Usagi said honestly. "But yes, I spend time with my fiance." Usagi let out an exasperated noise. "As for being surprised, having dated the man for three years, I can't believe anyone would be terribly taken back. The only one who was surprised was you, hoping we'd split up before we even thought about making it permanent. As for the other part, I can't believe you'd think I would risk his life like that. If daddy even suspected-"

"Fine, fine, you've made your point." Ikuko still couldn't get over that she barely got called mother and yet her husband was always 'daddy'. But then again, he did always give into Usagi, unable to say no to anything she wanted. Even the boy he had warmed up towards and had accepted as Usagi's choice. "Where are you now? I'd like to meet up and go over some of our plans."

"Sorry Ikuko, no can do." And Usagi threw caution to the wind. "I'm out of the city at the moment."

"That was really poor grammar Usagi." Ikuko automatically corrected, not realizing the rest of what Usagi had said.

"I no care, Ikuko." Usagi hung up the phone before her mother could question her on where out of town and with Mamoru or yell at her for purposely speaking like an idiot.

Mamoru's head popped out for a moment. "Everything all right?" He asked by habit, knowing from the set of her shoulders that it was her mother and that they were having a disagreement, again, and probably over him. However her mother never gave him such obvious and direct dislike, she preferred to drop subtle barbs.

When Usagi nodded, Mamoru sank down onto the step next to her and switched subjects. He reached out and hovered his hand above her's, not sure if she would accept his touch anymore. She laced her fingers with his, never wanting to let Mamoru to be the one that got away. She'd never rebuff him. She even leaned her head against his shoulder. If he was willing to be this close to her after what he'd obviously learned about her, then she wasn't going to give him another reason to walk away.

Mamrou sighed in relief and his body settled at her obvious decision. He switched subjects. "Grandfather has settled down and has agreed not to snap at you this time. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'd been so sure he'd like you." So sure in fact that he'd have bet his happiness on it. She had been perfect and everything he was looking for. He'd praised her to his grandfather at all times and the man had laughed and said he couldn't wait to meet her. Akane had never treated anyone with anything but a warm smile and easy attitude. He accepted everyone the way they were and made everyone feel comfortable. This was so unlike the man Mamoru had grown up with and had greatly respected and envied, and even wanted to be like some day. It wasn't until Usagi that he was even able to let go enough to start treating people with more than a weary eye and keeping them at arms length while being polite. Usagi was always treated with a lot more than that. With her there were absolutely no walls, she'd settled herself into his heart in the first moment and he was never afraid to let her be close.

Usagi sighed and looked up at him and he missed her warmth on his arm. "Probably best if we go back in." Mamoru reluctantly agreed and they both stood and Mamoru led her back in. "Don't worry so much Mamo-chan. Things will be all right in the end." And he envied her for her optimism in the face of such adversity. She hugged his closest arm to her.

"I hope so." He placed his free hand on her forearm, they looked like they were both giving and taking support from the other. A real couple and dependent on one another.

"Did he say anything about me?" She questioned lightly as they walked slowly and with dread towards the room that housed the man.

"Just some garbage about you being evil." He shrugged. "I think the illness is affecting him more than I thought. He must be losing his mind. It's the only thing I can think of to account for his unlikely behavior."

Usagi wasn't so sure as he led her back into the fire. Akane was exactly where he had been the last time Usagi had seen him and looking at them with a taunt expression, obviously differing to his grandson's wishes but not happy about it.

Usagi bowed to him and dipped her hand into her purse. "Hello, Chiba-san. I brought you a gift for allowing us into your home for the weekend." She pulled out the small gift-wrapped present but she saw his tensing and slight relaxation when he noticed that it was indeed a gift. She held it out to him, but he didn't take it. So she put it on the bedside table near him.

He looked at it disdainfully and turned his attention back to her. Usagi inwardly cringed as she correctly interpreted the meaning behind the act. Even she felt the anger radiating off of Mamoru at her side. She reached blindly for his arm, not wanting him to make it a bigger deal, but he crossed his arms across his chest, taking her hand with him as it rested on his bicep. Usagi glanced up at Mamoru's face but it was set and staring at his grandfather, not moving an inch as he stared the older man down. "Akane." His bit out warningly.

Usagi curled her fingers into his arm, pleading with him not to get so angry with the other man. They were family and family mattered. She didn't want to be the wedge between the two. Especially as the other man was frail and dying. Mamoru would always feel guilty over any separation between them and eventually he'd blame Usagi for it.

She hoped that she could get Akane to open up, but she couldn't do it with Mamrou standing guard like this. Even if all the man had to do was lob vile at her, it was better than this steely regard the three of them were suffering through.

Perhaps if she could talk to him alone, she could get the man to see that she wasn't here to cause harm. Figure everything out between the two of them and come up with at least a tense understanding, enough to not set Mamoru off. She could argue that they shared a common interest, Mamoru's happiness and presence in both their lives. Though Akane might not agree with that second part, but he wouldn't want to hurt Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi blinked innocently at him, now having a plan, even if it was filled with holes. He tore his death glare away from his grandfather and to the big blue eyes of his girlfriend and he melted. Akane did not miss the ease in which she wound his grandson around her little finger, or how much Mamoru cared for her. He'd never seen Mamoru this way, with anyone. His lips tightened when he saw Usagi smile up at Mamoru, knowing she had such control over him. It sickened Akane.

"Why don't you go make us some nice tea?" He hesitated and his eyes flickered between the two of them and Usagi pushed a bit more. "I think the coffee's done too, so you could get yourself a cup." Her smile widened forcefully as she tried to joke though the tension in the room was pressing down on her shoulders and she felt sick with it. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

It caused a fracture into his steely resolve to play bodyguard and it elicited a smile from him as he found amusement in her words, unable to picture it. "All right." He leaned down and gave her a short kiss. His decision obvious in whose side he'd pick if it came down to it. Akane figured he'd been thinking with his little head and she was great at playing her cards right. Had to be to put a divide in such a strong family unit. He lifted his head and he turned a glare onto his grandfather who'd forced a peaceful look onto his features, trying to be accepting of this decision. "Grandfather, do not say anything rude to her, or so help me."

"I'm shamed you'd even think that of me."

"I'll only be a few rooms away, if you need me." Mamoru told Usagi, not even giving Akane's comment a response and Usagi nodded bravely.

Akane kept up the innocent little boy look until he knew knew Mamoru was out of earshot, then his face was twisted into a snarl of rage. "I know who you are. Why keep up the pretense?"

"You know I'm Tsukino Usagi?" She asked innocently, pretending she didn't understand.

"W-what?" That took him off guard and he spluttered. "How'd you get the Tsukinos to ever go along with this deception?"

Usagi's face twisted into confusion at his accusation. "I'm their daughter." He'd known about them and had warned Mamoru about the family when he'd decided to go back to Tokyo, didn't he?

"Can't be." Akane argued. "They have a daughter, sure, but she's no older than twelve."

Then Usagi understood his confusion. She dug into her purse for the picture she kept for just this type of moment. There were occasions when she had to explain to the police who she really was, her perchance for bright clothes often got her in trouble. "Is this the picture you saw?" Usagi turned the photograph that a newspaper photo journalist had managed to snap one year. It was her with a black wig with forest green and electric sea-green highlights, and she gave a small laugh. "I was dressed up for a Halloween party. I realized after seeing the photo that I looked a lot younger with punk hair. I already look younger than I am, but this was just a shocking stretch. Won't be doing that again." Everybody thought that's what Tsukino Usagi looked like who didn't know her. It gave her an interesting advantage in being able to slip through the crowds and some people argued she was just playing with them until she showed them the photograph. She looked so sweet and innocent as a blond but while young, tough with the wig and clothing choice. Nobody realized it was for Halloween, it wasn't as widely celebrated around here.

Akane was slowly coming to grips with what she'd shared and filtering it into the slots he believed these new facts went. His face returned from the surprised look into the dislike that had fleetingly disappeared. "Then the deception has lasted longer than I thought. It's been going on for years. I knew they were trouble, right from the start, but now I see they're worse than I thought if they're housing you too. Anything to keep you from the authorities, right?" His lip hitched up and bore half of his teeth. "How long will you go on lying to him?"

Usagi thought about playing stupid for a second time, but decided against it. He wouldn't take it too well again. "For as long as I need to. I do however intend to tell him. Do you?"

"Tell him what you are? Oh yeah."

"Not me." Usagi bit back sweetly. "You."

"Me? What am I?" Akane asked. "I'm just a lonely old man whose retired from a life of hard work and on top of that I'm dying."

Usagi's eyes narrowed at him. "Oh, I'm not sure I believe any of that."

"What part? That I'm a lonely old man? The evidence is right before you eyes-" Before he could argue the other points, Usagi cut him off.

"I don't believe your retired." Usagi looked around the room. "As for lonely, well, I can imagine that, especially with your line of work. But as for old, well that's not too accurate either is it? I can't believe how young you still look, even with the lines around your mouth or the sag of your eyes. You're barely older than my own parents."

"So you _do _admit to knowing what I am talking about?" His brown eyes watched her every move with an alertness and suspicion that would have undermined anyone else, but she was used to those kinds of looks.

"It could be one of two things and with one you'd be mistaken and cashing in on it would be a deadly mistake for all involved, including those held near to our hearts." Her meaning was clear to him and his eyes widened at the slight threat.

"So we're at an impasse."

"More like a congenial standstill." Usagi shrugged, trying to make it less of a dire situation.

"No bypass?" Akane tested, looking for a weakness, if she hesitated at all, he'd be able to exploit it.

"None. Although if you try a detour, he'd never believe you." Usagi passed back to him, her defense of the man in the other room was high on her list of things to protect.

"So forget it momentarily?" He asked, not liking this one bit.

"Indefinitely." Usagi countered, he could _never_ tell another soul. There was no clear end to this truce, there couldn't be one.

"I won't let you marry him." Akane warned and she thought it far of him to tell her so. At least she had a fighting chance.

"Stand in line." Usagi snorted, her slight shake of the head belaying the ridiculousness of people who wanted to get in the way and her tone was both beginning to get bitter and bored with the threats.

"Problems in lover's lane?" Akane prodded, looking for a small gap to wedge himself into and split them up.

"Nothing for your ears." Usagi grinned at him. "Besides, the two of us are strong together, there isn't one person who could wiggle in and hurt our relationship."

Akane nodded in compliance. "Even if I don't say a word he'll figure it out, he's smart."

"I know he is. However he hasn't figured you out." Usagi countered. "I don't hold my breath that he'll suddenly come upon the obvious conclusions you'd like him to make."

"Once he trusts, he's blind." Akane knew the trouble was it seemed that his grandson trusted her, and to offer hints would be leaving himself open. He knew she was right and they'd both have to deal with knowing the truth and unable to do anything with it.

"I wonder..." She mused before sitting down and leaning back against the chair, looking at the man across from her.

But he never learned what she wondered about. Whatever she was going to say disappeared into the walls that would never talk as Mamoru knocked before letting himself back in. Relief in his features as it appeared they weren't yelling at each other and that Usagi was still there, and felt confident enough to take a seat. His grandfather could be very intimidating if he tried. Whatever they had said to each other had obviously been good as they weren't yelling at one another.

He was carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups as well as a plate of finger food. "I brought crumb cake. I hope you're hungry." Mamoru handed a cup of tea to Akane before handing one to Usagi. As she took her cup, they shared a smile. Mamoru took his cup of coffee and left the tray on the table by the gift he still hadn't opened.

"This place is so neat, how do you manage it?" Usagi prodded, looking for a safe conversation to have in front of Mamoru, knowing full well that she and Akane weren't done yet. He'd probably live long enough to make it to her wedding so he could ruin it, if she read the man right. He had a very strong will. She saw a lot of traits that he'd passed down to Mamoru but there were differences between the two of them.

"Well I haven't exactly been able to make much of a mess recently, have I?" Apparently Akane wasn't ready to play peace games yet. But he kept his tone civil for Mamoru's sake.

"Don't listen to him Usako. Before he fell ill this place was a disaster. He's almost as bad as you. Last time I was here, I cleaned it all up. I haven't inherented my tidiness skills from my mother's side."

"You must be an anomaly then." Usagi teased, then she grinned. "Oh that explains a lot, like this room. How do you manage when Mamoru's not here?"

Akane reluctantly told her. "Someone comes in once a week."

"That doesn't seem like much when you're so ill and stuck in bed." Usagi's eyes narrowed in speculation and concern.

"I call him every night to make sure he's still with us." Mamoru dropped his arm across the back of her chair and his other arm held his cup on his knee. Usagi glanced covertly at him, he was completely at ease in his old home. A smile made its way across her lips, she was glad he was happy. The display of emotion didn't go passed Akane who was watching her. Her eyes kept flickering back to the scars on his face, the only things that marred how attractive he could be, the obvious looks he'd passed onto his grandson, even if the eyes came from somewhere else.

He picked up a spare plate and a piece of cake on it. He picked at it in disgust at the obvious love between them, sure it was false on her side and hating that it would probably kill his grandson when he found out the truth. If she lasted long enough to tell him, for he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. She was right, saying anything would cause a lot of trouble. Oh how he wished he could kill her himself, would probably have been given the go ahead light if he could find a moment to reach for the phone and be left alone long enough for it.

All of the conversation seemed to die up at the obvious lack of interest in the food and the atmosphere could be scooped up with a spoon it was so tangible, but Mamoru tried to make the best out of it and bring the two of them to some kind of comfortable place where they could continue talking. He wanted his future wife and his grandfather to be on good terms and he was determined he'd get them there.

Usagi for her part had not been expecting Akane, not a single detail about this man's actions or appearance had been told to her. She was not prepared and she itched to reach for her phone and make a very important call herself. This development needed to be reported before she got into any big trouble. She couldn't handle this herself. Though she tried to be relaxed and enjoy her time here as best she could, she couldn't help her heart dancing in her chest or her stomach clenching, knowing this was all a precious balancing act.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

July 12, 2000 Kyoto City proper

He unfolded his tall frame from the excruciating small car. It was 'the last one' at the rental company, but he felt like he was given the car on purpose. But it was also Japan and nobody drove a large car. He'd spent a day in Tokyo, looking for clues that could help him and pick up on the trail a different way.

He'd spent a day traveling around Tokyo on the tube and private JR railways. He found a fair amount of information but not much that was actually helpful. He frowned as he thought about the information he did discover. This was really beneath his expertise. Why on earth would anyone go this length to extract his help?

From there he boarded a late night bullet train to the outskirts of Kyoto so he could rent his car. He drove in to the main city, looking for his contact details. He felt like he'd been squashed into his little car for a day but it had only been for a few hours.

Raphael stretched out his limbs and twisted to get the cricks out of his back. He was getting too old for this, that's why he retired. But now he was forced back in and he had to continue what he started.

He headed into the gas station and leaned onto the counter. The man behind it looked up in surprise, Raphael hadn't filled his tank with gas nor had he grabbed anything from the shelves. The man was looking weary at the foreigner, wondering if he'd be part of a hold-up. It was rare in these parts.

Raphael looked over the man in boredom. Noting that he had been over-guessing the man's age, it was just a boy who looked older. There were telling signs that proved he was younger than he looked. Ralph's scarred face twisted in disgust, even as the boy asked his question. "Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" He was polite and spoke in English for Raphael's benefit. It was his job to treat everybody with a kind greeting.

"Hello." Raphael responded slowly, glancing around the store for the boy's benefit, but the two were alone. "Is there a message for me?"

The boy jerked around. "Uh, yeah, there is." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a slip of paper. "It was just an address and instructions on going to the Neician Hotel." The boy handed over the address, the boy had written it, probably received a phone call to tell this to the foreigner likely to pop in. The boy must have forgotten until now.

As Raphael nodded and then turned to leave, the boy found his voice again. "How do you know Keno-san?"

Raphael turned his head to hold the boy's gaze, making sure this was communicated clearly, as it was important. "I don't."

–

Raphael turned the handle after swiping his key into the door lock. He entered his room for the night, and followed the rules of the country he had made his temporary home over the last few weeks. The black slippers were too short as his feet brushed the front of them and were slightly too long over the heel too. He'd thought about buying his own, but he preferred to travel light.

He'd barely shut the door behind him when the phone rang. "Call off your man." He said in way of greeting, pulling shut the curtain and sank into the window seat. He closed his eyes, never quite relaxing as he was aware of all of his surroundings. If they wanted to kill him, they wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble or paid his expenses.

"Which ones?" The grating voice asked, feigning innocence.

"Both the ones following me and my quarry. I work alone. You got me so far, I'll handle the rest. They'll just get in the way."

"All right, but I demand guarantees."

"You've already got all the guarantee you need. I'll deliver."

"True." The man on the other end considered Raphael's words. "But how do I know that's all that's needed? Perhaps I need to find another way to motivate you. Your week is coming to a close."

"Don't worry, you''ll get what you want. The delays have been your doing. You should have known the movement before it happened and not send me to the wrong locations. Also why I work alone."

"Don't be fooled by your prey." He warned again, as if Raphael hadn't recalled the first time he'd said it.

"I never do." Raphael grated. "Remember to take your men off the case."

"They're already gone."

"Good." Raphael hung up the phone. "Riddance." The sun was still peaking through the edges of the curtain, but it was a diffused light, tempered with different colors.

–

Mamoru finally had enough as the sun set and he had to turn on lights so they could all still see one another. He tried to break the tension. "Would you like to play a board game or watch TV?"

"Let's watch TV." Akane decided, anything to avoid speaking to the girl again. Mamoru was a little shocked by the decision, Akane rarely gave into that form of entertainment, a habit that he passed onto Mamoru who only really watched it when Usagi wanted to. He wheeled in the one from the kitchen and it was on an extension cord. It still managed to pick up the radio frequencies with the antenna. In the spare time that he wasn't in the room Usagi and Akane made childish faces at each other. But he would never know that once he came in again.

They were still silent and looking away from each other now that they've decided they were stuck with one another for a few days.

The TV had trouble turning on and eventually if flickered to life after years of not being used.

"Our top story today is about the latest heist."

Mamoru was about to change the channel when Akane stopped him. "No, leave it, I want to hear. I miss my daily paper." Akane glanced at Usagi as Mamoru gave up trying to figure out his grandfather and sat next to Usagi who curled into him, putting her feet over his legs and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his other hand on her knees. She hated how distant they had been since getting here and now that they were watching TV she'd make up for it. It wasn't anything inappropriate. Akane still found fault in the supposedly sweet pose.

"They say its the Fire Fox from Ireland. Never before has it reached all the way to Japan. State of the art security only caught the small figure once as it was leaving." The woman paused for a moment, her finger by her ear listening. "This just in, Senator Stylark has just collapsed and reports are coming in that he may be dead."

Usagi's phone peeled off just as she announced the news. Usagi shot to her feet and bolted out of the room, making apologizes as she dashed to the front door. She barely closed the door behind her and caught the caller before her phone transferred to voicemail. "-sagi!" A male voice yelled across the line.

"I'm here." She wheezed out on a haste, oh if there wasn't suspicion before, now Akane would definitely think she'd been up to no good. "I just heard the news."

"Any ideas?" He snapped.

"None sir. Everybody's where they're supposed to be." Usagi crossed her fingers hoping she was right, she wasn't supposed to be in Kyoto. He'd have a fit if he knew.

"You checked?"

"Not in the last day, but you can. The program's on my computer in the building." She looked around her to make sure Mamoru didn't come out after her.

"All right, but I expect you back here at 0900 Monday."

"Got it." Usagi snapped her phone shut as he hung up. She'd be in at 0700 if she could. She took a deep breath and thought about what excuse she'd use for such an odd timing. Usually the news didn't get reports like this until after things had been taken care of and they were given what to know by an official source. There must have been a very public display if the news caught it before Usagi did.

She walked back into the bedroom without announcing herself and caught the very end of the two arguing. It reminded her of when she told her parents she was going to marry a man from Kyoto, the words "ill-reputed", "inappropriate" and "dirty-blood" had never been spoken in her presence, but she knew that was what they thought. Especially as her mother never really warmed up to Mamoru. Her opinions on the matter were clear as day and she let it be known in vaguely nicer ways that's what her stance was. Her mother continued on that way, despite the official decision made by her own paternal grandfather that was known Tokyo wide as Tsukino Jempai gave his blessing.

The stance they had decided upon when respecting her wishes was to use it to their benefit. They could use it as a way of showing the world and Osaka, that they were trying to make amends between the two families by marrying off their eldest child, their _daughter_ and practical princess to a boy from Kyoto. Regardless of the fact that Kyoto was one of the closest cities to Tokyo in the Southern federation and that Mamoru had nothing to do with the family. Or at least that's what Usagi had thought, but not after meeting his grandfather and getting the reaction she had, she wasn't so sure. She hadn't met too many Southerns before and none of them were connected to the family or were intimidated by either families. So Usagi had nothing to base this off of. Mamoru could very well be connected and they could be playing out a Romeo and Juliet scene or he was purposefully infiltrating her family. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore. But like her trust in Mamoru coming back to her, she'd trust him until all the secrets came out. And they wouldn't come out with anything but time and so time she'd give it. She was still going to marry him, there wasn't anything in this world that would stop her.

And if he was connected to the Southern family, well, that only added strength to her own family's decision and deception for the public. As Usagi thought of it, she realized that the head of the family had gone into hiding after the latest brawl when she was in high school and he hadn't been seen since, though he still called the shots. Usagi's eyes narrowed at Akane, trying to match his image up with that of the one she'd been forced to study. She couldn't see any similarities, but that meant nothing in this day and age. A change of location, a house in the middle of nowhere, close to enemy lines, defenses that even the authorities couldn't penetrate easily, a face change, there was no end to the power the head of the family wielded. The same power her own family possessed.

Her marriage into that man's family, if it were the truth behind Akane's defensive and aggressive attitude would be a very dangerous thing to outsiders. But could be very powerful for the two families involved. She wondered who all knew the truth of where and what the second most powerful family Japan's leader looked like. Would his own grandson know? Was Mamoru even related by blood? It was Usagi's experience not to believe anything what people were told. There was no bounds to the lengths people went to please themselves.

Even if Mamoru wasn't part of this family, and she prayed he wasn't. Oh how she prayed so. There were too many reasons why she _didn't _want that to happen. At any rate, it was good for her family, they could try to dig out of generations of bad reputation. Her marriage to him would look good to the press and give them the leverage to continue on undaunted, even strengthen their power in some circles.

She caught the door before it hit the wall, wincing slightly as Mamoru was mid-word in a heated sentence and he cut it off quickly at her return. "Hi!" She greeted upbeat, pretending to ignore what she knew was happening. "What'd I miss?" She glanced at the TV and then between the two of them, the news was still running but it was talking about the weather now.

"Nothing." Mmaoru rose to his feet, glaring at Akane and Usagi was sad to see his relaxed state vanish. This was his home, he should never feel out of place in it, it should have been his safe haven from everything. But when he looked at her, there was nothing but love in his eyes and she had to let that go for now. She could push later for him and his grandfather to find a common ground on this issue. She really didn't want to be cause for disruption between the two of them. "Let's go get you settled in for the night." He suggested and she had no choice but to nod and followed him up to his old bedroom where her stuff was already.

"This is nice." She commented seeing the deep blues and greens so different from his current brown and black theme at his apartment.

"Thanks."

Mamoru hadn't moved from the door after opening it for her and stayed there while she stepped in and looked around. It didn't sit right with Usagi that he was so far away. It would had been better when they'd been in different cities, they hadn't seemed as far apart as they were now. Usagi turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is something wrong baby?"

His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. "I can't believe you're taking this so well." So it had been her peace of mind that had caused him to withdraw and keep his distance. Usagi pressed up closer to him, not wanting any distance between them now or ever. He dropped his forehead down to rest against hers, looking into her eyes. "I can't believe he's treating you this way, he's not usually like this. I've never seen him this way. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Usagi could read the pain in his words and his eyes. She squeezed him, he was afraid for his grandfather but at the same time couldn't stand the way he was treating her. Usagi pressed her lips lightly against Mamoru's. "It's ok baby, I'm sure things will get better." She lied, not sure it would, couldn't see how it could. She had to be strong for him and believe in the good and optimistic. Though the entire time it was eating at her too. This was yet another unfair disappointment in Usagi's life. All because of her family. She'd learned to cope with it but sometimes it hit her so hard, that no matter what she did individually, she'd still be smacked by people's judgments. That their judgments of her weren't about her, but what of people did around her and she'd be treated unfairly because of them. But... that was life. Her life.

"We can leave tomorrow if you want."

Mamoru's words surprised her and she pulled back slightly to look at him. She shook her negatively. "No, we'll stay the whole weekend. You promised your grandfather and he's sick- I know you'll feel bad if we leave early- and he's sick." She felt like she was repeating herself, but that was the crutch of it all, he was sick and this might all be over before any of them knew it. That was the important thing to keep remembering. No matter how much it hurt them to stay, they had to because Akane was family and family looked out for each other. Even if she wasn't technically his family yet or if he'd never appreciate it.

Mamoru did and he knew how much this pained her to stay here and say those things. He had wanted a peaceful introduction and he'd gotten nothing of the sort. It meant a lot to him that Usagi was willing to stay and battle it out, for him if nobody else. "You're a very generous soul." His lips trailed from her forehead down the bridge of her nose. "I'm so glad I have you in my life." His arms tightened to crush her against him and he claimed her lips. "Don't ever leave me." He grounded out between kisses.

Usagi sunk into his embrace. "I won't ever try." Her words struck an unnatural cord in him and he tightened his hold. For some reason that scared him, but it would have to do and he tightened his hold on her, but it just meant that he'd have to ensure it for himself that she wouldn't. "I love you."

"I love you too." He paused as if he wanted to say more but he held back and kissed her deeper.

"Mamo-chan." She rasped as his lips scorched their way down her neck. He grunted in response for her to continue, he was listening, albeit reluctantly when her attention should be on this too. "You're crushing me." He loosened his grasp instantly. She giggled in response. "Thank you." His hands skimmed her ribcage. "That tickles."

"Oh really?" He barely gave her an advantage to know what he was doing but her brain was still fogged by their kisses and it didn't catch up to her until after he did it.

He knocked her down onto the bed and proceeded to tickle her until she was laughing so hard she was turning blue. He was glad to hear her laughter, and it was a good omen that things would be getting better. "Mamo-chan!" Her hands pushed at his, but he was too quick and strong and he continued his torment. "Mamo-chan, stop! Can't- breathe!"

He rolled onto his side and laid on the twin bed and dragged her into his embrace. Her head was resting on his chest, he breathed in a deep breath of contentment as he smelt her raspberry scent and knew she was close, where she'd be forever.

After awhile, Usagi picked her head up, twisting so she could look down at him. "So..." She bit her lip and he thought about how much he loved that trait of hers, and how much he wished it were his teeth on that lip. "What are we going to do?"

Mamoru laughed it was already three, too early for dinner, too late for lunch and much too early for bed. "I have no idea. Usually when I'm here I catch up on a book or two. I've never had to entertain anybody." Mamoru pulled her closer. "And if that question was about my grandfather- I think it'll just take a little time. Which I'm sorry about, I don't know why anybody wouldn't love you on sight, I did."

Usagi turned slightly. "I loved you the second I opened my eyes, it just took me a little while to see it."

"We've both had to overcome difficulties to get here, but I promised myself before I left that I'd be more open at college than I was here. Lo and behold, I didn't even need to do that, you pulled it out of me naturally."

Usagi snuggled into his chest. "Ditto." She held there for a moment and then leaned up so she was looking down into his eyes. "Either way you are, I love you."

"Ditto." Mamoru echoed her earlier sentiment. He craned his neck up to kiss her.

The rest of the day consisted of short visits with Akane intermixed with moments alone. They played a two person soccer, talked, ate, pretended to do some football motions but mostly just passed the ball back and forth and used it as an excuse to tackle the other one. They played in the large field in front of the house and when Usagi kicked the soccer ball too hard and it went flying into the woods, Mamoru promised that later they'd go for a walk and look for it.

He didn't want her to go by herself and he'd go now, but he had to check on Akane. If they didn't find the ball, that was ok too. Her safety was more important to him.

Usagi let Mamoru go in alone, trusting that whatever would have been said had. The last time she'd gone in, it seemed as if Akane had finally run out of his bad temper. He was giving them the silent treatment. Or at least he was giving it to her. Usagi didn't care, she was tired of fielding accusations and watching her words so carefully that Akane couldn't find fault in them. Whenever Mamoru asked Akane a direct question the old man would give a testy short response and clam up. It was fine, she didn't want to hit a landmine and have everything blown up again.

So now she just lazily watched the clouds roll by. It was already on passed six and her cellphone hadn't wrung since those earlier calls. The grass tickled her ears and bare skin but she liked the feel of it, she could get lost in the sensation.

She was somewhat surprised Mamoru would go visit his grandfather so soon, but then again, she could understand it. That last time had pushed Mamoru over the edge, he was sick of the silence and tension in the room. He had gotten so annoyed that he snapped. "This is real mature of you!" Then he stormed out. Usagi stood to go after him but Akane held her back with his words. They both lost track of Mamoru then.

"You think you can fool everyone into believing that you're in love with him, don't you?"

"I am in love with him." Usagi responded steadily.

"You're only using him as a means to an end." Akane dismissed her words.

"For long love and happiness, then yes, if the end is marriage." Usagi defended herself.

"That's not what you're doing and you know it. You think you can blackmail him."

"With what? Why? I'm rich, well beyond my means, I don't think I'll ever see my last yen unless the cops find something to bring my parents down, which they won't because there's nothing illegal being done, I've checked. The only other way is if it some type of scandal breaks out and even then my family would probably profit financially. You have no money that I'd be interested in compared to my own vast wealth, you're just an angry old man with secrets in the middle of a forest hiding to protect yourself. The only person who really cares about you is out there some where. You've cut yourself off from the world and I can't think of why. The only people who have needed it are crooks who've done something wrong or have somebody gunning for them. Which one is it, or is it a little bit of both?" Usagi slowed her rant and glared at the man. "What would I need blackmail for? You're not a politician or a judge. Or anyone else that could possibly benefit me."

"Get those crazy ideas out of your head. I just like living alone. And you haven't won this argument, no matter what you think, far from it."

"I don't need to win, I'm right." Her eyes narrowed to slits. "And you know it too."

The argument had left her drained and sad, and so when her search for Mamoru had failed, she just sat down heavily onto the step. He could have done with a covered porch in front, and some patio seating. She still probably would have sat on the stairs though.

Mamoru had eventually found her and convinced her to play a little with him, and so she did. Now he was gone again, probably to give Akane a piece of his mind now that they've both cooled down.

She was out there for quite awhile, and must have drifted off to sleep because the clouds were shifted and the sun was further from where it had been last time she looked up. What had woken her though? The answer came as the soccer ball came rolling up to her and stopped near her head. She looked to where it had come from, but was startled to see Mamoru right there grinning down at her with a silly look on his face.

She looked through her lashes at him. He was hiding the fact that he was angry from her, because it wasn't directed at her, and so she let it go. They'd discuss it later. She didn't like it when they were upset. "Time for that walk I promised you." He held out his hand for her but she shook her head and patted the area next to her.

"Not now, just lie here with me." He dropped down so his head was near hers but his body was facing the other direction. He didn't touch her, which was fine with her, she'd probably melt if he did at this moment, she was too relaxed and emotions could slip out.

After awhile he turned and leaned on his elbows on either side of her head, his face was right above hers and he was just looking down at her. Her nose scrunched up as she looked up at him in return. "What?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "Just watching you."

"Oh, well don't. It's creeping me out." She teased.

"That's creeping you out? Well what about this?" He pushed himself to his hands and feet. She rolled over and scooted back from him on her hands and butt. When he did that he looked so much like a panther. He started stalking towards her and she played along, scrambling backwards and getting to her feet. She gave the fakest scream and ran but he caught up to her easily.

She was running full speed, which to be honest was very fast due to track team for the last nine years. Mamoru pounced, he practically flew a few feet to take her down and they went rolling together on the soft grass, Mamoru protected her from his weight and they tumbled to a stop together, the world spinning a bit. Then they looked at one another and started laughing.

Once she settled down a bit she turned to look at him. "How'd you manage to do that? I was on just my two feet but you were on all fours"

"Simple, you don't have much room to run, just in a big circle following the line of the trees. I just made a straight line for you."

"Oh." Usagi laid her head back onto his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I'll have to remember that."

Mamoru sunk his hand into her hair and ran his fingers through the strands thinking to himself about her words. _I hope you do._

He'd been slowly teaching her lessons on things to do to help her survive if he wasn't there. Some were lessons his grandfather had instilled in him and he was just passing on, and others were ones he'd learned on his own or from other sources.

She was a fast learner and she didn't even realize it. Now he felt confident enough in her safety that he could leave her side and leave town for a few days instead of a campus or two away for a lot shorter of time. He still worried but he was sure that she could hold her own for a little while, at least as long as it took to get back to her side.

He just felt better if she was by his side. It might have been a false sense of security but he thought he could protect her better than anyone else. That she was safe when she was with him. When she wasn't by his side, she could get into all sorts of trouble and he always thought the worse if she ever got into an incident.

He knew she had bodyguards that protected her in the city and on trips but they kept a certain distance so they weren't interfering in her life. They were close enough to help, but not close enough to really to make a big difference. They couldn't _really _protect her from so far away. If trouble was to occur they'd be worthless.

Recently Usagi's bid for more independence caused them to be further away than ever, even abandoning them at times. It was dangerous to him that she would desire that, and it was with terrifying frequency that she managed to convince them to leave her side. It was one of these moments that had allowed him to get so close to her, especially at her most vulnerable as she slept. Even her friends hadn't managed to succeed in keeping him away. They had left her on her own, even going so far as not to have her in their line of sight. Anything could have happened to her.

It had become his duty to protect her, he loved her too much not to. Sometimes he feared for her. She was too blind to the potential pitfalls that could harm her. Whether the danger stemmed from her money or a grudge against her or her family.

Her family realized there could be danger, that's why at first they hadn't trusted him. He came from the sort of background they took in, but he was from an area where the people weren't like theirs. Or so they believed. It was only a few hours south but their belief about Southerns were that they were unkept and not to be trusted. Especially those who didn't come from money. If they were Northern, that wouldn't matter, or Korean ancestors. But if you were from the south you had to have evil intentions and only after money or power or destruction.

He'd had money, but he wouldn't tell her family that. He was actually kind of amused that they'd discriminate against him because of that. It might have made things easier but he was enjoying that Usagi loved him for himself. Though it had caused one of their only big fights early on in their relationship. The other fight was based on her disregard for her personal safety and her stubborn refusal to allow anyone to look out for her.

It hadn't been based on nothing. And it wasn't, as she accused him, of abandonment issues. It had a very real situation that he could argue with her on, she'd almost gotten hurt, badly. It had been shortly after he started dating her and had been the same one where he'd yelled at Makoto and Rei about. He had almost lost her after just finding her and she could care less about it. She'd argued that it hadn't been her friends' fault and it wouldn't have mattered if they hadn't snuck out on the bodyguards. It still would have happened and it was only luck that she wasn't lying in a hospital even now, three years on. She stubbornly to this day refused to have more bodyguards but she had given in to his pleas that if she were alone that she'd have at least two with her. He could understand her point and she understood his. But he had been away that weekend and he swore that he would never allow his actions to affect her safety again. Even if he might not have been with her then anyway.

He squeezed her to him and she smiled into the distance. Such innocence, he thought, it amazed him. Her soft question interrupted his deeper thoughts and concern and he realized she was looking up at him, the hug having brought her out of her own. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, everything, you, our wedding."

"Our wedding will go off without a hitch unless some of the players don't show up." A smirk crossed her features. "Yet if others don't come, it might make it better yet."

"They will, for their own reasons and they _won't_ say anything."

"For their individual reasons." Usagi sighed in agreement with him. "I didn't realize our marriage would cause so much trouble."

"Its not our marriage causing it, its the prejudices they have towards us. Our marriage will survive." He vowed.

"I'm not having second thoughts." Usagi reassured. "The rest of the world doesn't care who we are or where we're from."

"Well some care." He knew they both knew who they were talking about. "But they won't bother us about it for the most part. And if they do, they can just shut their mouths because we don't care about what they think." She nodded her agreement against his chest and snuggled in closer.

She'd fallen asleep before they both knew it and Mamoru knew he should wake her up or she'd never sleep at night, but he let her rest as he watched the fluffy clouds pass over head. His thumb rubbed against the skin of her bare arm as he thought. If she were ever gone form his life, he'd be lost. So lost in his thoughts and his eyes following the shapes that meant nothing to him in the sky, he relaxed and just when he was about to rouse her from her sleep, he couldn't help but fall asleep as well. It had been a testing day for both of them and they were both exhausted. Their emotions were running high and they'd probably snap soon if they didn't get some rest and break from all of that.

–

Akane sat in the bed that wasn't his and watched them through the window, his resolve faltered as he watched the tender scene. She wasn't either of the ways he had expected her to be. She wasn't 'the person he believed at first, she wasn't a Tsukino and she wasn't what Mamoru described her as either. Beyond all her niceness she had a firm resolve and character.

Keno Akane had to pause for the first time in his life to reevaluate a woman. Maybe it was time to reevaluate his daughter and wife as well.


End file.
